


New World Assassins

by animeonjai



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Rating: M, Secret Organizations, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:12:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3965701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animeonjai/pseuds/animeonjai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Law has been paired with a new partner, Kidd, in the assassin organization he's within. He also deals with Doquixote family which seem to not want to let him out of there organization. An AU that takes place in a urban setting also in High school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to the organization

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at basically anything, please leave comments and feedback so I can improve while working. But this is a high school/secret organization au, slightly inspired by men in black. Thank you.

Shanks walks down the hall, barging into his Co-Director's office. He sighed as he lets himself in. He found the other with his feet propped up on his desk and arms against his chest. The golden cross that hung from his breast shined brightly from the light above his head. "Mihawk" Shanks spoke his name. He was sure that he had his attention long before he even entered the office. "I have work for you."  
  
He knew those mysterious yellow eyes were glaring at the back of his head. If he even loses just the slightest bit of concentration, he would get caught up in that chilling gaze. A chill surged through his body just thinking about those mysterious eyes. He was sure to avoid all to any eye contact with Mihawk. Yet, Mihawk would hate when Shanks would miraculously appear with ‘work.’  
  
“If you wanted to see me, just come and see me. Don't bring me work.” He sighed and ran his hand through his dark colored hair. Shanks watched him silently, some things about Mihawk he loves to watch. Especially when he unconsciously does normal things.  
  
"But this needs to be done." Shanks mentally shook himself back into reality. "And I wasn't about to do it myself." He sang slamming the pile of papers onto Mihawk's desk.  
  
“Doesn't mean I will idiot! Anyways I'm too busy dealing with recruitment.”  
  
“That's not in your job description.”  
  
“It is now.”  
  
Shanks was about to speak up about the situation. Only to be shoot down by Mihawk's unique gaze. He sighed again, Mihawk was serious about this and it was no stopping him. “What's so special about this one?”  
  
The only thing driving him was curiosity. This was not the first time something like this has happened. Mihawk slid a file over to Shanks. He picked it up to read it. Mihawk went back to his original position he held at his desk explaining the contents of the file.  
  
“Kidd Eustass. Age 23, he's a part of the Worst Generation. You know your favorite one. The one that contains that rubber boy you oh so care about." Mihawk waves his arms about in an attempt to make the situation seem bigger than what he cared for.  
  
Shanks examine the report scanning over different sections. Unconsciously he retorted back to Mihawk. “Oh and I guess a certain marimo doesn't count, if the Great Master Mihawk trains him~” Shanks placed the file back upon Mihawk's desk returning his menacing glare mocking him. “My opinion? You trained him quite well, I can make him my bitc-”  
  
“Bite thy tongue, fool!”  
  
Mihawk was out of his chair with Shanks in his hands, pulling the redhead towards him over his desk. He gave Shanks a look that could kill with those eyes. Shanks only smiled he loved messing with him, despite the man's short temper. "What? A sensitive topic huh?"  
  
The smirk on Shanks' face grew, fully knowing that the other knew what he was responding to. Mihawk glared back at Shanks this guy was going to be the death of him.  
  
"Umm excuse me. I was told to come up here, but if you're busy I can wait." Kidd stood at the door leaning on its post. He began to laugh in a low tone. After standing there and watching the two lover's quarrel it was quite obvious that the two had feelings for each other. He quickly stopped when Mihawk turned his gaze on him.  
  
“Are you Kidd Eustass?” Mihawk's voice was harsh which can only mean that Shanks succeeded at what he was trying to do.  
  
“Yeah.” Kidd's response was quick. He looked at the other who just questioned him. He wasn't to be taken as a fool. His gaze was still fixed on Kidd who just stared back memorized by his golden hawk-like eyes.  
  
"Hi, Kiddo I'm Shanks." Shanks spoke up from Mihawk's grasp. He looked like a fool grinning in a position like that. Judging from the three scratches going down his face and him missing an arm told Kidd that this man must be dangerous. “I'm the director. This is my co-director Dracule Mihawk.” Bingo. Kidd noted that he should be careful around those two.  
  
“Umm hello. I'm Kidd Eustass, but I guess you guys already know that…” When Kidd had looked up to address them properly they were ignoring him as they continued on with another conversation between each other. “Hey!”  
  
“So where should we put him, he's very...” They both looked at him; he was wearing his favorite red jeans with the yellow pattern printed throughout them. His rather large maroon fur coat that sat on his shoulders, topped with a simple white shirt. “Flamboyant.” They said simultaneously.  
  
“How about Law? Penguin was placed with Killer since it was a better fit for him.” Mihawk drops Shanks at the ridiculous suggestion. Law was a loner for him to have a partner it was, well rather creepy. But…  
  
“Law?” Mihawk thought to himself out loud. He wouldn't particularly be upset if that man had to deal with something that had a bigger ego than his own. “That's not a bad idea at all.” Mihawk lightens up, walking over to Kidd with open arms. “Welcome!”  
  
"You just want to see the boy cringe," Shanks says from the ground. He was struggling to get up and about the time he made it on his feet Mihawk was already out the door leading Kidd to Law. "Mihawk!"  
  
They go down to the worker's hall, passing many crazy and awesome sights. Kidd just stared around amazed. He never saw so many devil fruit users' in one room. He felt at home here. He was glad he took the offer. He was training to be an assassin. Thinking back to Killer, his best friend, who he took care of...or was it the other way around despite the blonde being in high school. Killer had finally confessed to why he always returned home so late after school. And Kidd just thought it was because the boy was in love…he never really questioned why he was out so late. He wasn’t his father either. The boy was Goth and mysterious so he could be doing things Kidd may not really want to know about. In the end, as long as he came home with a smile on his face was good enough for Kidd.  
  
The two men came to a stop after walking a few feet off the elevator. Kidd tuned into his surroundings. A group of men way too large for the cubicles they inhabited stood in front of him. They were all lazing about, despite the directors' sudden appearance. No one seemed to care. None of them even moving an inch to address the people who sign their checks.  
  
"Kidd. Welcome to the Special Assassins Division." Shanks turned to address Kidd gesturing to the group of slackers in front of him. Kidd had expected better men than this. They looked like a sad bunch.  
  
"You’re kidding right?"  
  
"No, we aren't. These are our finest men." Even Mihawk sighed at the sorry sight of men who still refused to acknowledge their presences. Ignoring them, in the same manner, Mihawk leads the way to a smaller man reading a book with a very fluffy hat sitting upon his head.  
  
"Law." At the sound of hearing his name, the guy looks slightly up from his book at the 3 who stood in front of him. To only returning back to his attention back to the book a few seconds later.  
  
"What?" So this is Law? Kidd thought to himself. He turns away slightly unable to really address the guy.  
  
"You have a new partner."  
  
"WHAT?!" The group finally acknowledged their visitors, only to burst out laughing at the ridiculous words Mihawk was talking. Mihawk looked at them in a full on glare. A lot of them stopped except for a smoking blonde, a robin-like female, a green haired man, and the loudest one of them all, a boy with a strawhat on.  
  
"You expect Law to actually partner up with this guy, Shanks?" A freckled boy said propping his feet on the chair next to him.  
  
"Yes, I do Ace."  
  
"Come on Shanks, no way in hell. That's like me never eating meat again!" The boy with the Strawhat roared beside the other.  
  
"He means it's impossible." The blonde translated what the strawhat boy meant to the obvious confused Kidd. Law who has been sitting there hiding behind his hat and book said nothing. Which only annoyed Kidd, he wanted to know his opinion. So he did what he does best.  
  
"I wouldn't want someone as scrawny as him as a partner anyway." The room went completely silent as he spoke, he went over to Law picking up the man by his yellow shirt. He was light, which only proved his point more. “He'll surely die if he went on any mission.”  
  
“Room.”  
  
Law spoke up, the air around Kidd changed suddenly, the look on the others face became serious, and Kidd was confused. "Oh, that boy has balls." Someone broke the silence the room was plagued with. The atmosphere around him became threatening and uninviting. A dark aura resonated from Law. Kidd was an idiot sure…but he was unprepared for the tricks Law possessed.  
  
“Shambles.”  
  
Law spoke those two words as Kidd only watched as the man who was just in his hold, grip a sword. It wasn’t until seconds later did Kidd noticed that he was sliced by that very sword Law held. Time went by slowly yet; the action was swift. The others watched as his head slid to the ground. He had been decapitated. But, he could recall every little thing, every sound, every movement, every moment. He opened his eyes as soon as he felt something gets closer to him.  
  
"Beautiful." He whispered stunned by the image he first saw after opening his eyes. Law stared at him in shock he had heard what Kidd had whispered. Was he talking about him? Law hesitated for a second and the only thing he could say was,  
  
"What."  
  
His voice deeply questioned Kidd. Law was caught off guard. Yet, that didn’t stop him from grabbing Eustass by his hair and throwing him into Shanks. He walked up to the two directors repeating the words he said before. “Room, Shambles." He goes to pick up his hat placing it back on his head. His job for the day was done.  
  
“Law!” Shanks’ voice came from Mihawk.  
  
"Switch us back now!" Mihawk voice resonated from Shanks.  
  
"You expect me to partner with this Okama! Have you lost your mind Shanks?!" Law yelled at the two together. He wasn’t really a fan of those two games.  
  
"Err well he dresses flamboyantly but he’s really similar to Cora-"  
  
“No! Over my dead body!” By now he was fed up with being a pawn for the two.  
  
"We can make arrangements." Mihawk threatens from Shanks body, somehow the threat still held its power. Law just glared at Mihawk he couldn’t particularly tell if he was playing or not.  
  
"It's not really a choice. Teach him." Shanks speaks up from Mihawk and to his surprise, Law gave in quickly.  
  
"Fine…Whatever" Law glanced down at Eustass…he found him to be interesting. If he learned anything from Corazon was to accept a challenge. Eustass was the beginning of a new story...plus he found the guy slightly intriguing. Not many people have the balls to come and attack him so casually.  
  
"I AM SER- what really?" Shanks didn’t expect that to go so easily…He wonders if he already developed a liking for Kidd…Old habits just don’t die…he guessed…Either way Kidd and Law’s relationship was just another piece of the puzzle to him and Mihawk’s large game of life.  
  
"Law agrees thy fool." Mihawk smiles. Those two should keep him interested for a while. Now all he has to deal with is Shanks…  
  
“Don't…talk like that…in my body." Shanks says slowly, confirming the words Mihawk said.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Ignoring Mihawk all together Shanks goes to groping his pecks from his open shirt. "Mihawk you're quite muscular, I wonder..." Shanks plays with the other’s body. He glances up at Mihawk he knew the guy was sensitive but just from the slightest touch? This was new information.  
  
“Do not play with my body idiot!”  
  
"Can one of you fix this!!?" Kidd yells annoyed by the attention span of the two directors, it was clear they liked each other but their attention sucks. Keep on switching from topic to topic.  
  
"LAW! Please before I go insane in this body. Switch us back!" Law ignores the two pleading men while conversing with Sanji and Zoro.  
  
"Law!!" The three yells together. Robin grabs Kidd from Mihawk who was fighting Shanks. Securing him under her breast to ensure his safety. Kidd stopped complaining while Robin laughs. She was soft and he wasn’t really disappointed of her breast being in his face.  
  
"Mr. Doctor I think our new recruit deserves a second chance?"  
  
She looks towards Law carrying Kidd near her. A low flame started in Law, slowly build its way out in the background as his presences became darker.  
"He can burn in hell."  
  
Robin chuckles placing his head on his body. It automatically fit backed in place and stayed. He felt his neck, stretching it, he was sure it was secure on his body. The questions were forming in his mind. How? Should he be cautious of him?  
  
'Did I really call him beautiful?' At that thought, Kidd's pale cheeks redden a little. Robin who was looking at him only smiled at his reactions. She could pretty much guess that this guy had a thing for Mr. Doctor, no matter how hard he tried to hide it.  
  
"Ignore Mr. Doctor, he's just in a bad mood."  
  
"When is he ever in a good mood, Robin. Traffy is always grumpy."  
  
Luffy roars again too excited for the attitude in the room.  
  
"Strawhat-ya please don't talk ill about me."  
  
Law looks toward Luffy reaching for his book on the floor next to Kidd. In the background Shanks and Mihawk were still arguing between each other. Law ignores Kidd completely announcing that he was leaving. He started to pack away his things preparing for his departure. The other men spoke their goodbyes and farewells. Robin looks toward Kidd who stood there completely lost.  
  
"Mr. Goggles you can leave now as well."  
  
“Name's Kidd Eustass”  
  
"Oh," She smiles at him, "I Know."  
  
He looks at her in an even more confused manner…how does she? "So I can just come back tomorrow?"  
  
"If you can find your way back in here." A deep voice with green hair spoke up. Kidd had thought the guy was asleep? He kept one eye closed so he wasn’t sure if the man was up or not.  
  
"Everyone doesn't have such a bad sense of direction like you moss head." The blonde next to him retorted. "Well except for Mihawk..."  
  
The man who just spoke up blew out a puff of smoke from his cigarette. Mihawk was next to him in under seconds. He didn’t even flinch.  
  
"I do not have a bad sense of direction. I just go with the flow." A failed attempt at trying to defend himself and the green haired guy agreed willingly…Are those two idiots?  
  
"I follow the same mindset as master." Mihawk seems to shine after hearing that. Kidd stared at the situation questioningly. What's the relationship between those two?  
  
Shanks appeared next to Kidd, in the same manner, Mihawk appeared next to the smoking blonde. He gave him a file. "This is your daytime job. You'll work here later in the day."  
  
Kidd looks at the job description..."TEACHER?!!" He gulped him a teacher impossible! "At a high school!! With brats?!"  
  
"Yes with brats." Shanks responded. "Can't wait to see you bright and early tomorrow."  
  
His voice more demanding as he smiled at Kidd who stared at the man as if he was crazy.  
  
Kidd grunted in disbelief. Suddenly Law pulled on the back of his feathered coat dragging him along. "Let's go."  
  
He threw the larger man into the elevator, he was stronger than what he appeared to be. Plus, Kidd was still in shock from the teacher thing.  
  
"Law switch us back-"  
  
Mihawk and Shanks ran to the elevator trying to stop the door from closing while Law repeatedly tapped on the 'close door button' ignoring the men running up to it. It closed as soon as Shanks reached out. Law's face was unreadable as he stood there. This was awkward, Law was the last person he wanted to be stuck with. They stood in the elevator together silently. The tension was thick between the two. Kidd had glanced down at Law. When Law felt the gaze of the other and quickly looked up. Kidd felt his heart jumped and looked away in the same fashion. He wishes for nothing but the elevator door to open. This small secluded area started to become suffocating.  
  
The elevator door opens to a store room filled with only suits. Kidd gawked around the store staring at it in disbelief. This was their stop as well Law had once again dragged and threw him at the front counter.  
"He needs to be measured and fitted for a suit." Law spoke to the man behind the counter. Swans appeared behind the man's back over his pink overcoat. Under the overcoat, he wears a pinstriped suit. The guy looked ridiculous with so much makeup on.  
  
"New Guy?" He looks up at his customers and a big smile appeared on his face. Kidd gulped he didn’t know what to expect from this guy. "He's big. What's your name?"  
  
"Kidd."  
  
"Mmm, Kidd-Chan how lovely you look."  
  
He walks up to Kidd with his tape measure in hand and a dangerous look. Kidd watched his every moment he wasn’t sure what to expect from this guy.  
  
"Law honey why were you holding back on such a man." He strokes Kidd’s arm, for him to only be brushed off.  
  
"You can have him." Law snorted crossing his arms over his black coat.  
  
"Don't mind if I do~"  
  
"I mind." Kidd finally says something in his defense.  
  
"Oh don't be so harsh Kidd-Chan." The man was done measuring him. He pulls at his fur coat, whispering into Kidd’s ear. "By the way, I'm Mr. 2 Bon Clay."  
  
He turns to Law who stood there silently watching Mr. 2 carefully. Mr. 2 smiled teasing the smaller guy, "I'll have his suit ready for his first mission." He winks at Law. "Don't worry Mr. Trafalgar he's all yours."  
  
Law snorted again as he watched Mr. 2 exits into the back room. Kidd stared confused at what he just encountered, he almost lost Law in the sea of suits. Kidd chases after him catching up to the smaller man matching his speed.  
  
"So..."  
  
"...So what?"  
  
"I want to formally introduce myself." He cut off Law forcing him to come to a halt. “We kinda got off on a bad star-”  
  
"Eustass-ya, everyone already knew about you, your life, what school you attended, and the fact that you just turned 23. I'm much older than you. You should consider me as your senior."  
  
The little prick was proper in a very smart tone. In short, he was an asshole.  
  
"Well shit. If you weren't such an asshole I might like you."  
  
"Are we done here Eustass-ya?" Kidd snorted at Law's impatience  
  
"Yeah I guess...so…" He looks around. Law had disappeared suddenly. "Well, Good Night. Law...Hmm."  
  
He noticed a book on the ground. The very book Law had been carrying. It must’ve dropped it. Kidd goes to pick up the book reading the front cover. “Medicine for Dummies.” Upon opening the book, he reads, “Property of Law Trafalgar.” A note slipped out it was addressed to Law.  
  
'Dear Traffy or Mr. Doctor, Robin said this book had really cool and awesome techniques for medicine. She was right it was really awesome! I wanted to give it to you with a few of my own techniques. I hope you enjoy it. I guess compared to you I'm an amateur. But I've learned a lot from you, so this is my appreciation. Thank you, Traffy.'  
~Tony Tony Chopper  
  
Kidd held the note, staring at it as if it was a joke. So he was a caring guy? He smiles at the book placing the note back inside. He was sure to give this back to Trafalgar. So many things were racing through his mind…  
  
"This will be fun. Idiot-falgar."  



	2. Later on that night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law has to deal with Shanks, Mihawk, and Smoker.

Law sneezes, someone was talking about him. He was relaxing in a vacant room at the hospital. After the surgery, he just performed, if anything he deserved a short nap. The surgery was a success though noted by some doctors also impossible. He smiles to himself he was a skilled doctor. Law was considered one of the best surgeons in the city, hell the world. With his devil fruit ability, Ope-Ope no mi, he has all the bragging rights. Yet something wasn't right. 

He laid back on the hospital bed closing his eyes, attempting to get some well-needed sleep. He falls into a half sleep state. When suddenly the image of two hawk eyes appeared in his vision of sight. Their yellow coloring glowed in the distance. They were focused off into the distance. Not particularly looking anywhere it glanced in Law's direction. When the eyes caught his gaze they stay there staring at him. After a while, they begin to pierce his heart and soon his soul.  
Law grew uncomfortable by their glaring. Those yellow eyes were disturbing him. He noticed they begin to get closer. They were inches away from him within seconds. He woke up suddenly frightened by the strange dream he just encountered. He felt his presences. The presences of Mihawk.

"Shit. Shanks and Mihawk."

 

"Oi, idiot I'm going to ask you one more time. What are you doing with my body?"  
Mihawk questions him for the millionth time. By now he's given up. He laid on Shanks bed reading a book Robin had recommended. Robin was always up-to-date with the latest books. She also caters to the interest and needs of those she recommends to. So her recommendations were always good. This book he was reading now was nothing short of her expectation. 

He looked up when he noticed the other man walked into the room. Mihawk sighed, Shanks was posing in his body. He smiled he had to admit he was adoring Shanks's attitude, but Shanks was really enjoying his muscular physique. It wasn't such bad view either Shanks thought. He just so happened to recently took a shower in that very body and he was not disappointed.

He stood in front of the room glaring at Mihawk who was laying across the bed reading a book. Mihawk had barely glanced up at Shanks, that book was taking all his attention. When in truth the book was the only thing keeping Mihawk sane. While he contemplated about whether to kill Shanks or destroy his very being. 'Idiot.'  
He wore nothing but a skimpy towel. "Mihawk, you never let me see your body, it's so beautiful."

"Stop staring at it," He responded back quickly.

Mihawk continues on with his book. He felt Shanks walk up and sit next to where he laid.

"You know Mihawk because you're in my body I know it quite well."

"So?"

"Do you not care?"

"Not at all."

"Good."

Shanks grabs Mihawk's arm pulling the man closer to him. The book that was holding his attention was forgotten in seconds. Shanks was irritated, he wanted all of Mihawk's   
attention. Yet his impatience was his downfall.

Mihawk who would usually lose to Shanks's irresistible nature forgot that he was in Shanks's body. That meant Mihawk knew all his weaknesses that his own body provided him with. He strokes the other's ear in an attempt to stop him. If Mihawk recalls his ear is where an erogenous zone rested. He never dares to mention that to anyone and Shanks was the last person he wanted to find out about the area. Yet it immediately affected Shanks.

He froze. A sense of intensive pleasure shivered him. ‘This man's sex drive is crazy!' Shanks thought as he glances over at Mihawk. He expected to see his own face, yet he saw Mihawk overpowering his own features. Though their bodies were switched it still doesn't change their personalities. 

"How do you manage this?" Shanks ask between ragged breaths. He was breathing hard from the intense pleasure Mihawk's body produce naturally. He was sure his sex drive was crazy but Mihawk's was slightly unsafe. It must take a lot of energy to contain this urge. He now understood why the man always wanted to be alone. 

A smirk appeared on Mihawk's face. He can see that Shanks's was struggling from his sex drive. He himself struggles from it at times. Mihawk pulls Shanks into a kiss. It was strange. He found it weird that he was kissing himself in Shanks's own body.

"Like you said Shanks. I know my body too."

He whispers into Shanks's ear. His deep raspy voice was seductive. Shanks shivered from its sweet sound as Mihawk continues on with his on-going attack. He touches the most sensitive areas of his body. Sliding his hand over spots that Shanks didn't ever dare dream to touch.

Shanks reacted accordingly. Each touch was pure ecstasy. Mihawk bites down gently on Shanks's neck. He travels down the nape of his neck with his tongue. All things that stimulated touch. Shanks tried hard to hold back his voice. 

He sighs into a moan unable to hold back any longer. Whatever Mihawk was doing was very pleasurable. Mihawk pulls the other closer to his body. With the distance between them gone, Mihawk was able to do more despite his handicap of only one arm. He glances at Shanks; he seems to be enjoying himself. His face was distorted in pleasure.   
Mihawk chuckled at the sight. Usually, the roles would be switched. Shanks would usually have his way with Mihawk. ‘So that's how I look.' He thought to himself.

"Shit! Mihawk stop!"

Shanks struggle in his grasp. His goal was to trap Mihawk, not the other way around. He tried to escape his grasp. Yet Mihawk wasn't letting go of him. The pain of pleasure was becoming unbearable for Shanks. Soon the skimpy cloth that covered his body would be removed. If it wasn't for the sound of someone clearing their throat.   
Mihawk stopped and slowly turned around to see who was behind him. This had to be the second time he was interrupted today. They both looked up and to their surprise, they found Law propped against the closed door. They both glared at their intruder dumbfounded.

"Well, it seems as if you two are busy. Shall I come back later?"

Instantly Shanks was thrown off Mihawk. He pinned Law to the wall without hesitation. Law was unable to react to Mihawk's speed. He just stared at his attacker with a look of surprise.

"Give me a reason, not to kill you now?"

"You'll be stuck like that..." Law gasps out unable to do anything about the situation. Mihawk was choking him. 

"I heard the effects of a devil fruit disappears when the user dies."

Law coughs from lack of air. Mihawk was trying his hardest to kill him. He simply had enough with Shanks abusing his poor body. Even if he lost a good soldier it was worth the   
sacrifice.

"I'm not a regular Devil fruit user." Law spurts out in short breaths. "SHANKS!!"

Shanks stood off to the side. Just watching the two of them tussle about. He noticed that Mihawk's bloodlust was high. Yet he's not exactly sure if he wants to intervene in the situation or not. He tried to pry him off of Law in a half-assessed attempt. Mihawk acknowledges him. He turned to Law, his dark skin was turning blue. He needed air badly. He drops Law upon the ground allowing him air. 

He sits on the ground trying hard to catch his breath. Only to be placed back upon the wall again. This time with a sword at his throat. He held his breath and stood completely still, helpless against his opponent. His master swordsman opponent. In fact, currently the world's greatest swordsman. He knows that his chances of survival were low. 

He attempts at grabbing his own sword only to be pushed back against the wall, even more, when Mihawk draws his sword closer to his face. He used a small blade if Law's not mistaken it's the small crucifix necklace he usually sports. He looked very intimidating. To be in someone else's (who was equally or more frightening) body. Despite their lack of presence Law only saw those hawk-like eyes glare into his soul.

"Let's find out how special of a devil fruit user you really are."

Law snapped his fingers. He undid the switch between the two. They returned to their original bodies. Shanks looked at him, his features became softer. He was confused. The switch was unexpected.

"What did you do Shanks, to cause this man to be so angry?" Law looked at Shanks. His breath was uneven as he was trying to recover from his recent attack.   
Shanks looked the other way. He did a lot. He basically fucked up and he knew once he turned around he was going to see those hawk eyes glaring at him. Mihawk stood at a distance. His glare was directly aimed at Shanks. His goal was to kill. His bloodlust grew as more time went by. 

He crossed his arms across his bare chest. Dressed only a skimpy towel. Yet his face showed no shame. Law had to give the man his props. He lives up to his ferocious reputation. 

"Shanks next time you get me to do your dirty work. Make sure you protect your client."

Shanks was shoot down by Law's words. Law could only smirk, he knew Mihawk heard what he just said. To make a long story short Shanks was fucked. Mihawk's glare just became more intense once he learned about this one bit of information. 

Shanks finally turned around to confront Mihawk. Yet when he looked back, he was missing. He looked around frantically for him. Once his eyes reached Law. His expression showed a message. ‘I will get my revenge.' Law looks away quickly.

"Beggars can't be choosy, in this case, the hawk sees his prey. The prey is caught. The prey should know its fate. Good Luck Prey."  
As soon as Law finished his sentence Mihawk appears behind Shanks dragging the red head man against his will.

"The hawk has caught his prey," Mihawk says pulling the struggling man along. Law decided that it was best for him to leave. He caught a glance at what happen. He heard Shanks cries but saw Mihawk pouncing on the poor man without any mercy. 

Instantly he's back inside the vacant hospital room. He sat on the bed annoyed. His chances of napping were gone.

"Mr. Trafalgar?"

A young female nurse strode in. From what he remembered, she was a princess from another country. She was studying abroad in the Heart division in hope at becoming a surgeon. It seems that the Drum Hospital was the best place to study. It's one of the best hospitals in the country. Law didn't mind that she came here to study, just why under him.

"Yes, Shirahoshi-San?"

"Umm Officer Smoker-san wants a word with you. Is everything alright Mr. Trafalgar?" ‘Smoker...huh? He's always so curious. Damn Officer.' Law thinks to himself as he responds to Shirahoshi.

"Everything should be fine princess don't worry." Law starts to head towards the door. He only stopped because of Shirahoshi's face. She looks as if she was about to cry.

"Please, Mr. Trafalgar don't call me princess. I'm just like you! And I am a student under you, please refer to me as Shirahoshi." She bows respectfully. He just smiles. Shirahoshi always brings a smile to his face.

"Sorry Shirahoshi. Is that all?"

"Oh, the boss said we can go home, this is a small treat for doing the impossible during the surgery and saving that man's life."

"That's wonderful." Law was excited. He might be able to get some sleep. It's been a while since he's slept in his own bed. He smiled to himself. Shirahoshi was watching him. She just remembered she had a present for him.

"Maybe Mr. Trafalgar we should go get something to eat. You haven't eaten in days. Am I right?"

"I'm..." His stomach growls on cue. This doesn't seem to be his night. "Haha, I'll be fine."

"I expected you to say something like that. I'll meet you in the lobby Mr. Trafalgar."

Shirahoshi was off. She ran out the room before Law could respond to her. He sighed Shirahoshi is a nice girl who works extremely hard, but she tends to ignore people a lot. He   
goes to his office packing his things for his departure. He knows that Shirahoshi will be waiting at the entrance for him. He'll just have to suck it up and respect the girl's wishes.  
He walks towards the entrance of the hospital. Spotting the doctor Smoker could only sigh. This man was quite difficult and he hates dealing with him. He cringed at the thought smoking only a cigar instead of his usual three. 

Law glance his way. He ignored the officer, as he continued to walk out the hospital. Smoker watched as he walked out. He grunted in irritation following him. Yet he had to discuss things with Trafalgar so this encounter has to happen.

Smoker follows him, cutting the doctor off his path. Law looks up at his intruder. Smoker was dressed in a blue police uniform. Instead of sporting a regular button-down shirt he wore a rather large overcoat. He didn't have a shirt on and his chest shined in the dull light. Law was shorter than the man he had to look up to address him. He saw that man wore a disgusted expression. His short greenish white hair shined as bright as his body. 

Smoker looked down at Law. The guy had a demonic personality to him. He wasn't an approachable type of guy. He kept to himself. Smoker couldn't stare at him for long he found the guy to be slightly attractive. ‘He could be considered handsome if he wasn't such a bitch.'

"What Smoker?"

"Doflamingo."

"What?"

"Donquixote Doflamingo."

"Ok...?"

"Do you know him?"

"Why would I know him, I'm but a simple surgeon." Law shrugged his shoulders. Turning his attention away from Smoker.

Smoker snorted staring at Law. That was priceless he's everything but a ‘simple surgeon.' He knew Law's past was unclear from reports. He tends to be troublesome as well. He always got into fights and ended up in the precinct for minor reasons. He sighed he was always the one who had to deal with him. 

What surprises him was that his name was mentioned with Doflamingo and his gang. It was an event that happened years ago that mention the ‘simple surgeon' name. All he knew was that he and Law graduated high school together. Because of the size of the school he never really encountered Law much. He just knew that the boy was mysterious. 

Who knows? Maybe Law did have a connection with the Donquixote family.

But for a while, Doflamingo decided to stay in the shadows. Now that he's active again. Everyone we had information on had to be approached. Law's name was mentioned therefore he had to be approached.

"Look Trafalgar, your name was mentioned in one of my reports and I had to check for myself. That you didn't do anything stupid. It's just precautions. I honestly doubt someone who had ties with Doflamingo would work at a hospital. But we know nothing of your past, so tell me what you're hiding."

"I think my past is my concern Smoker."

"With Doflamingo at large again. Your past just became extremely interesting."

"Whatever. Are we done here? I'm leaving."

Law walks away leaving Smoker behind. He couldn't teleport as he usual does to his destinations. Not many people knew of his devil fruit abilities and he's pretty sure Smoker would question him even more if he knew about them. A devil fruit user was considered to be mutant like in the world they lived in. 

Shirahoshi watched as Law walked out the hospital. She followed suit when she saw Officer Smoker leave following him as well. She knew Mr. Trafalgar was trying to avoid the officer and once he saw him it wasn't hard to assume that he forgot about her. 

She held a lunch box in her hand. She figured that the reason he was so skinny is because he didn't eat much. So she decided to fix him a lunch. Shirahoshi skipped happily out the door after the doctor. But came to a complete halt as soon as she left the hospital. She witnessed an altercation between those two. Officer Smoker had grabbed the other's shoulder demanding his attention.

"Trafalgar! Don't you dare walk away! This is serious business. If we found out that you have even the smallest ties with Doflamingo. Then I can promise you. Those one or two nights you spent in the cells at the precinct is heaven compared to what they do to you in prison. Trust me. They don't treat pretty boys kindly especially the ones with shitty attitudes."

Shirahoshi looked towards them. It was obvious that they didn't have the best relationship. But this was bad someone had to stop them. Mr. Trafalgar could really get hurt. Officer Smoker doesn't have self-control at times. And currently, he was threatening Mr. Trafalgar. 

Smoker held onto the other's jacket picking him up off his feet. He was in his grasp and he was light. 

"Let go of me, Smoker."

Law was furious. He glances at Smoker with a look of disgust. Smoker glares back at him with a smug expression. They stare at each other for a minute. As the seconds ticked by it pissed him off more.

"If you refuse to cooperate then I'll have to take you in."

"I'm not going anywhere with you Smoker"

"I didn't want to have to do this just cooperate Trafalgar. Don't make this hard."

Shirahoshi watched from the entrance of the hospital. Law looked at Smoker with a look that can kill. Smoker held him at a distance, smirking he had Trafalgar in his grasp. He wasn't going anywhere. 

‘Mr. Trafalgar.' Shirahoshi was scared. She sensed bloodlust from Law. It never occurred to her that Officer Smoker may be in danger. She didn't need to see Law's face to understand that Smoker is foolishly mistaken. 

"Room."

He spoke that one word. He waited for the air around him to change. His atmosphere became threatening and his aura darkened. Law watched as the muscles in Smoker's body tensed. Despite his position, he smirked at his victim. He grins he was ready to use the abilities that his devil fruit provided. He wanted nothing but to make the man in front of him feel pain.

Yet a glimmer of orange caught his attention. He quickly glances at the entrance of the hospital. Shirahoshi was standing at the door. He had completely forgotten about his meet up with her. He hesitantly looked back at Smoker. 

Smoker sensed his hesitation and took the opportunity. He let his body dissolved into white smoke. With Trafalgar in his grasp, the smoke surrounded Law. Law struggles out of his grasp jumping out of Smoker's attack range. Instinct moved him and skill guided his movement.

"Smoker." Law glanced at Smoker. His opinion of Smoker just changed. "You're a devil fruit user?"

The Officer returns back to a more stable form. He reacted out of instinct. He sensed danger, so he acted accordingly. That level of bloodlust triggered his devil fruit abilities. He turned his attention to Law who appeared to be normal at first glance. Yet a few second ago he actually felt frightened by this small man. 

He looked in the direction of the hospital. The orange hair nurse was just staring at them holding a lunch box to her chest. He glanced at Trafalgar who was staring at him dumbfounded. ‘So it wasn't my imagination.' Smoker smirked at Trafalgar then turned his attention to the nurse. ‘If that woman was not there then something would've definitely happened.' Smoker can only smile as he lights another cigar. He is now at two.

"Trafalgar. You're one too right?" Smoker grins at Trafalgar. Law watched as Smoker got closer to him. By now he was close enough that he towered over the other. "I ate the Moku-Moku no mi."

"A Logia type..." He whispers mainly to himself. 

"You know about the different type of Devil fruits Trafalgar?" Smoker cracks his knuckles. Smoker glares at Law. Whatever power Trafalgar possess would be useless on him. Yet the smaller man grins challenging the Officer without hesitation. "You must be one."

"I'm done fighting with you Smoker. Now will you excuse me." Law walks over to the orange haired nurse who only stared at him as he got closer.

"Shirahoshi, I'm sorry you had to witness such things." She looks at him as he smiled at her apologetically. She stared at him dumbfounded. When she looked down she remembered her lunch box. She shoved the lunch box into his arms. Law looks at her with a hint of idiocy.

"It's a lunch box Mr. Trafalgar. Please eat it. It contains many wonderful delicacies from my country."

He looked at the lunch box oddly. He was thankful of how much Shirahoshi cared for him. Yet why does she? He glanced back at her and she was smiling. She was happy seeing that he appreciated her present. If she really put some thought into it. Mr. Trafalgar wasn't so scary after all. He's not a threat. 

She couldn't help but appreciate the doctor for all he was. Suddenly his features changed. He was gripping a sword. He sliced the space behind him extremely fast. Shirahoshi's eyes widen in response. She spoke too soon. White smoke appeared to be sliced where he slashed. Law grabbed at the white smoke. Smoker appeared in his grasp. He looked at   
Trafalgar in surprise. 

"This makes you, even more, interesting Trafalgar. How are you able to grab me? It's surprising to see what a ‘simple surgeon' can do. Want to tell me more about yourself?"

"Go to hell Smoker. I know nothing of Doflamingo, nor do I care if my name is associated with him." He pulls the man closer in a threatening manner. "How about this. Do whatever it takes to erase my name from the records and I'll let you leave out of here alive."

"What a bold threat for a simple surgeon."

"What a bold statement for a dead man."

Smoker smirked at Law. Whatever abilities Trafalgar has must be a big deal. If he doesn't think this through, he seriously thinks Law could kill him. This man he is a walking threat. Smoker nods in a silent agreement from Trafalgar's grasp. Law drops Smoker. 

"I'll see what I can do."

Smoker straightens himself up and walks off. He lighted another cigar as he walked away. This was his third cigar. Now he is complete. He understood Trafalgar wanted nothing to do with Doflamingo. He respected that. Whatever happened between them in the past is none of his business. So far out of all the people who were associated with Doflamingo was willing to die for him. Trafalgar is different.

"Stay out of trouble Trafalgar and I'll keep my end of the bargain." He turns around to face Law, "Oh, and if you weren't such an asshole. I might actually like you."

Law looks up at Smoker in utter surprise ‘Eustass said that earlier...'

"Good Night Smoker-ya."

Law turns back to Shirahoshi. Whose expression of shock surpassed anything he ever seen, yet still falls short to Ussop and Chopper's when it comes to Strawhat-ya. She walks past him in her recovered state.

"Good Night Mr.Trafalgar."

She walks on refusing to look back. He reminded her of her brothers. Those two would always fight each other so much. Their battle would last for days even months. She couldn't help but smile, as she begins to head for home. Mr. Trafalgar and her brothers would get along well; She couldn't wait to write them and tell them of the adventures she encounters through her journey of becoming a surgeon. Her amazing teacher is one of them.

Law was confused, but Shirahoshi didn't look too traumatized. In fact, she was surprisingly calm. Well in the world of a surgeon you can't let abnormalities faze you. Law just smiled and snapped his fingers. He was in the comfort of his home with food and memories. ‘What a day. Smoker is a devil fruit user, and Kidd Eustass...' his new partner. He stops and wonders a little about the thought that just raced through his head…

"Kidd Eustass"


	3. New Job: High School Teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kidd discovers that he has too work at his old school, learning that a great number of the organization works there.

Kidd stood in front of a rather large entrance to the high school he was assigned to work at. He stared in awe at the gigantic building. In short, he looked like an idiot gawking at the school's structure. 

Killer had to tug on his leather jacket pulling him inside the building. Kidd was spacing out and they didn't particularly have time to lollygag. Kidd scowled at Killer that very second, and in an attempt to avoid that look Killer smoothly slid into the principal's office leaving Kidd a few feet off. 

Kidd watched as the boy escaped, he sighed as he tried to catch up with him. It's just way to damn early and he was avoiding this damn school. Despite Killer actually attending the school and him occasionally coming to pick him up at times. This is the first time Kidd has actually entered the school in years. He personally refused to visit and avoided all reason to why he needed too. He despised this school, but now he's working at it…haha…how ironic. 

He finally made it to the principal's office and when he entered he was greeted with an already too familiar face smiling behind a large desk. "Hey Kiddo, you're on time!"  
Shanks sat behind his desk completing paperwork about an incident with a few unruly students. He sighs into a soft chuckle. Some tuff kids tried to start a fight with Luffy. He usually would've allowed such events, but their opponent was Luffy…It ended with Shanks holding back the rather excited rubber boy who was just itching for a fight. He smiled that wouldn't have ended well. After he put the finishing touches on his report he finally had a chance to address his guests. Killer was behind him staring out the large window. He's pretty sure the boy was waiting for Penguin's bus to arrive and Mr. Eustass should be right in front of him…he dropped his pen at the sight.

"My name is Kidd...not kiddo." Shanks quickly grabbed the phone at his desk. The person he was trying to contact was on speed dial. 

'Mr. 2 Speaking?'

'Bentham it's me, Shanks.'

'Hello Shanks darling, what's the matter?'

'We have a fashion disaster; how fast can you get to my office?'

Mr. 2 bursts through the door as soon as Shanks finished his sentence. Kidd jumped forward at the sight of Mr. 2. He just so happened to remember everything that occurred yesterday and he's not exactly a fan of this man.

"I'm already here! Where's the..." Mr. 2, stopped and looked Kidd up and down in a disapproving nod. "Kidd-chan! That's not how you come dressed for work!"  
Kidd glanced at the door with a frightened expression. Mr. 2 stood there, his look was calmed down from the day before. Thank the heavens he only wore eyeliner and a very obvious pink swan tie.

"Tsk. Tsk. This won't do...."

Kidd looks down at himself confused to why his apparel was so threatening. He wore a red leather coat with burgundy jeans and a simple white undershirt. It couldn't get any more basic than that. He thought he looked decent, even Killer approved of his outfit. But apparently, it wasn't good enough for them. "What do I suppose to come dressed like then?"

"A suit and tie."

"A suit...and tie?"

"Yes! Now that I've seen more of you Kidd. I know your style."

Kidd looks at Mr. 2 confused… Mr.2 does that quite well to him."...My style?"

He grabs Kidd's arm and pulled the larger man towards the door. He glances back towards Shanks and notices the man's slight movement and grimace. "Shanks when I'm done  
he'll be professional."

Shanks stopped and sighed for a second. He was internally scarred and sore from last night events. Mihawk really did get his revenge…When he looked up he automatically knew  
Bentham caught his grimace. Shit. Now he has to hear about this all day. "Umm yes please Bentham I need all of my men to look professional."

The two stared at each other. The conversation between them was silent and threatening. Mr. 2 was about the speak only to be cut off by Mihawk's sudden appearance. He burst into the office swiftly moving past Mr. 2 and Kidd to slam a pile of documents onto Shanks' desk. The silent conversation between Shanks and Mr. 2 was finished and Mr. 2 came out as the victor.

"Good Morning, Mr. Dracule," Killer spoke up from behind Shanks. He was looking out the window onto the school grounds. Analyzing the grounds for one particular person.

"Good Morning, Killer." Mihawk's glare was more deadly from the day before and it was fully aimed at Shanks. He who tried hard at avoiding it by reviewing the documents that  
were recently just placed on his desk.

"Shanks." Mr. 2 sung his name from the door, "You should join us. But it seems as if your movement is restricted to that chair." He looks towards Mihawk with a smirk on his face. Mihawk glanced at Mr. 2 with a satisfied smirk. Which caused Shanks to look up from the documents at Mr. 2 with a look that could kill.

"He deserved it." Mihawk crosses his arms over his chest, smiling as he sat back on Shanks' desk.

"Bentham, please tend to Kidd." Mr.2 laughs dragging the confused Kidd out with him.

Killer stood at the window, surveying the school grounds watching as students started to enter in and out of the school. He had escorted Kidd this morning and forgot to tell Penguin to wake up early so he had to leave the small boy behind. Despite his tedious search of trying to find Penguin, he listened to the banter behind him. He was sure Mr. 2 caught Shanks. He failed at trying to act like he normally does. It's kind of awkward for him to be sitting at his desk. Mihawk must've really did a number on him. He smiled behind his mask. He's sure Kidd will enjoy these guys and soon will fit right in…Though he doesn't know how Kidd feels about the directors being lovers…or gay men in general…Well, whatever that's a conversation for them to have another day. But if Kidd didn't know…he's already fitting in quite well…

Killer had noticed Mihawk's sudden appearance next to him. He pinpointed exactly what Killer was doing in under seconds. "Third bus to the right."

Killer looked in that direction. Some buses had just pulled up and as simple as that he found what he was looking for. The red ball on top of black penguin themed hat was obvious in a crowd full of students. He watched as the boy walked into the school and now it was no longer a need for Killer to stay in here. "I'll see you two later." Killer was off to greet his partner. 'Creepy, how did Mihawk know I was searching for Penguin?'

"Shanks some ice should do the work." Mihawk walks back to the front of Shanks' desk. Killer left out the office and Shanks had his head on the desk. He cringed trying to let the pain pass. Great how long will it be to he'll be able to walk.

"Next time be more considerate of my ass Mihawk!" Shanks whined from his desk.

Mihawk had already left Shanks' office. "What was that?" He yelled back. Shanks was left alone to his own being. He smiled sighing. He can only blame himself and it's not like he didn't enjoy the hawk's little revenge. He kept his head on his desk. 

"Damn Hawk."

 

After being harassed and sexually assaulted by Mr. 2. Kidd left his office with a pair of black slacks and tie. A red button up shirt to match his bright red hair color and surprisingly enough he let Kidd keep his goggles. Mr. 2 said that they were unique to only him. And everyone needs something special about themselves. He then proceeded to push Kidd out his office with a document in hand and a room assignment. 

He walked around the school in search for his classroom. He aimlessly wandered around and as he continued on he was greeted with happy faces and worthless banter. More students had definitely entered the school he just never remembered there being so many of them… Kidd tried his best to remember the smallest events from his high school life but the only thing he was reminded of was how badly he wished to leave this place. 

He sighs to himself…he didn't have the best childhood. It almost hurts to think about it. Which is why he wishes the best for his little buddy Killer… Killer, whose blonde hair just appeared in the distance. He was saved! Kidd was about to approach the blonde when he suddenly stopped. He saw a smaller boy next to him. The boy seemed awkward as he sported his penguin themed hat with pride. Kidd couldn't help but smile their couple reminded him of something. Yet, the larger one at the time was the one sporting the hat.  
He didn't want to bother Killer anymore he could tell the blonde was happily following after the smaller fellow…'So you are in love?' Now he has something to tease Killer about later. He didn't know he swung that way… But right now his top priority was to find his classroom. Killer is a later problem… He looked at his room assignment again and noticed the label the classroom was under. 'Skypeia?' 

The school had different unique sections dedicate to it and depending on the type of class or study… the classes could be found under that section. His class was under the section of Skypeia. This section of the school seemed more creative… a more engineering department where all the students who like to make things with their hands are welcomed. Once Kidd found his classroom he automatically knew it was a workshop and was overcome with excitement.

"So I'm the Mechanics teacher? Awesome~"

Kidd grins, idiotically smiling to himself as he checks around his empty classroom. The tools the school provided were vast and the textbooks placed upon the workshop tables looked brand new. He laid his hand upon a workshop table, he felt alive! 

Everything he needed was in here in this very room. All he needed to do was teach brats how to build. That shouldn't be so hard. 

He reached his hand out towards the supply bend that was located on the opposite side of the classroom. After years of practice, he worked at controlling his devil fruit abilities. He caught the tool that came hurtling in his direction. He smiled, he still got his touch. He sat the wrench on his desk. 

The door had suddenly opened, he let out a relief breath he was almost caught. He calmed himself down. For as long as he can remember he kept his abilities a secret. It was considered abnormal for people to have these skills…despite the large number of people who possess such powers.

He watched as carefree students wandered in. They started to fill the workshop tables giggling and grinning as they do. Kidd didn't know whether to pity or envy these pure innocent brats…who he sure a great number of them had never faced hardship in their lives. 

The morning bell had recently rung signaling the start of class…the only problem was he knew nothing and was completely lost. Kidd stared at them and they stared back. Until he saw his blonde hair friend slip in. Killer! Kidd almost ran and kissed the blonde on top of his head. Seriously this boy was a lifesaver. Killer gave Kidd a thumbs up and what  
seemed like a smile? Maybe? Whatever. Kidd got the message and he attempted at starting his class.

"Good Morning, class my name's Mr. Eustass umm…today we're going to..."

He glances around frantically grabbing at the teacher's textbook. The first chapter featured how to build bird houses. Basic and simple. Maybe a little too simple. He frowned as a note fell from the book onto his desk.

'Hint: Have them make something…How about bird houses, deluxe?'  
~Trafalgar

Kidd smiled at the note. When he glanced at the name and all the tension drained from his person. This is going to be fun…He guesses working with Trafalgar won't be much of a problem, after all, …he'll take his partner's advice for right now… "For our first project, we are going to make bird houses!" He swore it couldn't get any better than this, "Deluxe Bird Houses!"

Killer couldn't help but plant his palm to his face. He sighed it's going to be a long day. He wasn't particularly upset. His life was starting to work out. At such a young age too. He got his best friend a very favorable job and a great friend… he thinks back to Penguin and outwardly sighs…yeah, a great friend.

By now it was time for lunch. Despite how much he enjoyed watching his best friend fail at teaching a class it was only so many mistakes a person can do before it becomes a real problem. Kidd was interested in machines and mechanics and it wasn't unusual for him to be working on a new project every time Killer came home. The car he drives today is one of Kidd's more successful projects. But for him to act normal as he went about showing the class the different tools were painful. He was use to using his devil fruit abilities and Killer could tell that the redhead was really struggling at keeping his powers at bay. 

After the bell had rung and it was only him and Kidd left in the classroom. He goes and pats his best friend on the back. He had to give it to the man he somehow got through the first half of the day without throwing a wrench at any one's head. 

Kidd can actually say he enjoyed himself. His brats were cool and all eager to learn about mechanics and how things work. They were going to start the 'Deluxe Bird House' project, but no one knew what or how to use the tools. Kidd decided to start off with the basics. Something that couldn't have been helped but the urge to manipulate his devil fruit abilities was painful. 

Killer had spent the entire morning with him and now it was time for lunch. Yet, before leaving for lunch Killer thought it was right for Kidd to know about the incident that occurred a few weeks earlier.

"So um the teacher's lounge was destroyed thanks to Zoro and Sanji. Those two are always fighting and the completely trashed it. As a punishment Shanks refuse to make any repairs to it. So teachers can eat in their classrooms or in the student's cafeteria. It's common for everyone to eat lunch together. So I'll see you in the cafe." Killer's eyes smiled at Kidd. Or that's what he thinks they do. "Oh, also you will be teaching in a different room and different students during the afternoon courses."  
Killer left Kidd to fend for himself. He sat at the reserved lunch table for teachers. After a few turns and mishaps, he eventually found the cafeteria. He should've just followed the section labeled under food. 

On his search for the cafeteria, he bumped into the blonde hair guy from before. He stood there smoking his cigarette. When he turned around and looked up at Kidd he seemed cool and calm. 

"Kidd? Are you lost?"

"Uhh Yeah, this school is gigantic."

"To your left, straight down. Follow the path labeled All Blue and the eager students and you should find the cafeteria. Oh, by the way, I'm Sanji, everyone refers to me as 'the Cook'. "

"Oh, Sanji...you're the one who destroyed the teacher's lounge?"

"Haha, you've heard about that…already? It was my partner's, moss head, fault he brought swords to a fist fight. Hey don't worry about it, I'll be there with lunch soon. "

He began to walk off back into one of the classrooms in the area. When he opened the door a sweet aroma drifted out as he entered. Kidd's stomach growled at the scent he had to admit he was a little hungry.

He followed the cook's directions. He marveled at the sight. He was sure this school wasn't as awesome as it is now. All Blue. It was the name of the grand cafeteria. Students filled the cafeteria from all different sides. A buffet style lunch was being served and it smelt delightful. Kidd sat at the teacher's reserved section he watched as students avoided the table. He wondered how bad was the teachers here at this school? 

The green haired man from before strolled up to the table and he sat next to Kidd. He propped himself at the table sitting a personal pot of tea on top. 

"Tea?"

He offered. Kidd glanced at him sideways. It wasn't a strange offer and Kidd simply responded with,

"Yeah."

The guy poured a tiny cup of tea from his personal pot. There was a small marimo painted on it. Haha, he guessed it was inside joke…he does recall everyone referring to this guy  
as marimo or something. He slid the cup over to Kidd. He didn't complain and happily accepted the tea. 'This is tea...?' Kidd took a sip from the cup… After the guy was done. He sat comfortably at the table as he glanced over the students. Kidd joins him.

"This isn't tea," Kidd smiled at the guy. He calmly stated his findings. The guy burst into laughter holding his stomach.

"It's my type of Tea. Name's Zoro."

'So this is the other guy who destroyed the teacher's lounge?' Kidd grinned. He found this guy to be way more of threat than the blonde guy…but then again…Even this guy didn't  
look like much of a fighter. Looks can be deceiving. He can't really judge anymore by appearance. After yesterday's ass whipping by Law... 

Once Zoro laughed and smile, the entire café seemed to freeze and acknowledge his smile. Girls squealed and guys turned away jealous. All that attention disappeared once Mihawk entered the cafe. Students and teachers alike avoided that man's glaze. 

He made a straight beeline to Zoro. Zoro who was smiling and drinking tea conversing with Kidd about body training. He had to admit the guy was entertaining. Zoro stared at Mihawk unaffected by his glare.

"Zoro what type of tea is that?"

"Tea"

"Good."

Mihawk grabs a cup and pours some of Zoro's tea, tasting it.

"New recipe?"

"Yeah, the Cook helped me with it."

"Adds a nice taste to it."

"Thanks, Master! I learned from the best of course."

Kidd stared at the two as they sat there conversing about the tea. He also noted that Zoro and Mihawk were way too similar in general movement. Mihawk was much nicer and  
patient when it comes to Zoro. Kidd watched the two still questioning their relationship? He wanted to find out more about them...it's beginning to become creepy. He doesn't even treat Shanks like that.

More students started to pour into the cafe. The room was getting louder as teachers and students waited in the line to get the buffet style lunch. It wasn't until two loud students burst through the doors. Everyone looked their way as the Strawhat kid and his long nose friend came strolling in. Accompanying them was a small raccoon-like creature which trailed behind happily. They all walked up to the table joining the group with a few others. Killer, Penguin and Mr. 2 now sat at the table with them.  
Sanji appeared as well. He was still smoking a cigarette with a plate in his hands.

"Robin-Swan!!!!!!"

Sanji bellowed from the other side of the cafe. The entire cafeteria looked in his general direction. Once they figured who it was they continued on with their everyday lives. Kidd heard a slight giggle he turned around to find a robin-like female giggling as she watched the Cook dance up to her. He placed a plate in front of her. She smiled patting his face.

"Thank you, Mr. Cook."

"Anything for my Robin-Swan~"

"And what about me Mr. Cook?" A guy with blue hair sat beside Robin…He was large in appearance but he looked like a cyborg to Kidd. Kidd who sat there marveling his handy  
work. 

"And what about you?" Sanji quickly spat the retort in his face. The guy smiled. Nothing from the norm.

"Sanji, why do you hate me?"

"Because you married my best friend, Franky," Sanji grinned patting the guy's shoulder. Franky had grabbed Sanji's hand looking up to him with a smile. 

"Yeah and you're fucking mine."

"Touché" 

Kidd stared at the situation unable to believe what he just witnessed. He laughs he's really going to enjoy these people… Sanji had sat between Mihawk and Zoro interrupting their creepy touching moment. He almost seemed even more possessive when it came to Zoro than Robin. Kidd just sat and watched as everything unfolded.

"No smoking on the school grounds Cook."

Sanji glanced at Mihawk from where he sat. He blew out smoke to challenge the hawk. Quickly and efficiently Mihawk slices Sanji's cigarette in one swift movement.

"No smoking on the school grounds," Mihawk repeated his statement bluntly.

Sanji reached in his pocket for another cigarette. He places it in his mouth and smirks… this must be an everyday thing. "My cafeteria, my rules, Mr. Dracule."

"Sanji!!!" The strawhat boy from before jumped on Sanji's back. Luffy tangled his arms and legs around the cook. From past experience, he knew that forcibly shoving the boy off  
was a grave mistake. So he let him stay. "Where's my lunch I'm hungry! I want meat!!"

Despite having Luffy on his back Sanji lit his cigarette releasing a puff of smoke from his lips. The only way to get Luffy off of him was to give him meat and well that's what he's here for. 

"Bon appetite"

People showed up from nowhere but everywhere at the same time. Dishes of all sorts were being placed on the table. Everyone was ready to dig in. Lunch was served. Kidd just realized how pack the table really was. Everyone started grabbing their utensils and plates reaching out to get some food. Just like that, the table was calm and peaceful. Like old friends sharing a meal. 

Lunch was good, Kidd had to admit that Sanji was an amazing cook. He glanced around at the smiling faces and the happiness was contagious. He couldn't help but smile. Kidd finally found a place where he fits in perfectly.

"Where's Shanks? He's going to miss all the food." The raccoon-like creature from before spoke up. His head barely showed above the table-top.  
"I think he's still in his office, Chopper." Chopper he remembered his name from the note. So this is the one who was thanking Law…this creature is a doctor?  
"Oh? He must not be hungry? Oh and Traffy isn't here either?"

"Law's around but it's a bread day. Though I made a plate specifically for him. Don't forget he spent a day in Geography with Zoro. The world may be a confusing place to him. Once someone gets into this idiot's mind you may come out disoriented. This guy has no sense of direction." Sanji proudly announced. He was the only one not indulging in the any of the meal.

"I don't know why Shanks made me the Geography teacher…"

"We thought it would be funny." Mihawk shrugs.

Sanji smiles, he had to agree it was kind of funny. The way Zoro goes about explaining his class was priceless. "I find it hilarious, especially when I'm in need of a laugh." Zoro pushed the cook away from him.

"Right! I saw Traffy earlier actually. I forgot, he helped me in the office. But I'm more concerned about Shanks. I went to his office today and he had his head on desk complaining about a pain." A bunch of people begun to snicker and giggle around the table. "When I asked him where he hurts he kicked me out his office. This is unusual behavior for him!" Chopper seriously stated, but everyone around him was unable to control their laughter for any longer. Mr. 2 spoke up taking the stand.

"Chopper honey, I think Mihawk may know what's wrong with Shanks."

Chopper looked towards Mihawk with a serious yet adorable face. "Hawk-San if something is wrong with Shanks please tell me."

"Nothing is wrong with him he's just an idiot." Mihawk continued eating his lunch with a deathly look. The entire table had another laughing fit. All Kidd knew is that Shanks has been glued to that chair since morning…so what?

"Wait yesterday, you guys were in each other's bodies? I'm lost?" Kidd just realized that Mihawk and Shanks were in their respected bodies.  
"Law must've changed them back last night." Sanji shrugged. "But I'm sure our director had other alternatives with our co-director's body. Resulting to doing something really stupid in Mihawk's body."

"Master doesn't take so kindly to having his body tampered and played as such. Shanks learned his lesson that's all." Zoro shrugs in the same manner as Sanji. "Law enjoys switching people bodies. I and Sanji have fallen victim to his traps many times before. Don't worry Chopper I'm sure the pain Shanks is feeling is temporary."

Pride radiates off Sanji and Zoro. Kidd could tell they've been through this before. What Kidd doesn't understand is...what did Shanks do to get Mihawk so upset? Kidd could tell  
Chopper felt the same way. Though he didn't let it bother him for long.

"Well if he's fine then okay! But he and Traffy are missing lunch!"

"I'm sure our nurse would take great care of him," Robin smiles at Chopper as the cheerful conversation started back up. Kidd is really starting to enjoy all the characters and personalities of his colleagues. He reluctantly stood up and prepared to leave. He had dedicated the rest of his lunch to exploring the school, in an attempt to become more familiar with it. 

After saying his farewells everyone smiled and promised to see him later. 'So they are all in the organization. Cool.'

He walked around. Not particularly going anywhere as he passed each of the different sections. It was just one sign that caught his attention causing him to stop…It was a warning sign.

'Warning. Journey ahead at your own risk.'

The sign was taped sloppily at the entrance of the section. When he looked down the hall everything seemed fine and normal…Why was this sign placed right here? Is this a prank of some sort? He took a second look at the entrance and just above the sloppily placed sign in all gold letter read the words…Grand Line


	4. The Grand Line Brats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kidd has to deal with the students that attends the high school he was assigned to. After finding the dark secret the school hides he encounters powerful students.

A drawing of the long nose boy was drawn to the side. He wore a serious yet playful face in the drawing. The sketch was so skilled that Kidd knew exactly who the boy was. He remembered seeing the boy during lunch. He had walked in with the strawhat boy. 

Kidd looked up and read the entrance of the section. Grand Line, was its name. The words were written in gold and it looked fairly new. He did notice one thing off about the section. Unlike the others, this one was completely empty. No students crowded this area like all the other sections of this school. That was unusual. What's so special about this area…

"You should enter, nothing too dangerous should attack a teacher." A high pitched voice sounded behind Kidd. He turned around to see a teenage girl holding a life-size teddy bear.

"Attack...What will attack me?" 

"Why don't you go and find out."

Kidd looked at the girl. It just occurred to him that this girl came out of nowhere. Like a ghost on a breeze. "Who are you?"

"Name's Perona." She said with wit. Her attitude may annoy Kidd…but he has to give it to her. That attitude may get her far in life.

"What's so dangerous about this area, Perona?"

She smiled, "Mr. Eustass...right? Well, let's just say, normal and new teachers such as yourself shouldn't venture down that hall, without Mr. Dracule or the red-haired man."  
Kidd was now curious. Now he really wanted to know what was down that hall. He looks towards the entrance once more. Then he turned his attention back towards the cutesy girl.

"What red-haired man?"

"Shanks!" She yelled at him. He smiled he could tell she was beginning to get irritated by him. She was hit on the head by Mihawk. He patted her head in a fatherly-like manner afterward… That's awkward Kidd thought…

"Perona? Why are you yelling such a shameful name?"

"That's how you treat a girl?!"

"You're a girl?"

Mihawk teased her. It was kind of hilarious to watch Mihawk play a fathering role. Perona who was already agitated by Kidd was now even more upset at Mihawk. All she wanted was to attack Mihawk with her Devil Fruit abilities. She would've loved to damp the Hawk's attitude with her ghosts. He's been mighty high on his pedestal lately since Shanks has been out of commission. She would've too if Roronoa didn't pick her up.

"Let go of me Roronoa!!"

"Females should act accordingly." Zoro held the girl up above his head. He glanced at her looking her up and down. Perona wore a black mini skirt with white and black striped stockings. A cropped shirt with a matching undershirt, showing off her pale skin. She looked like a normal high school girl to Kidd. Zoro found it to be too revealing. He wanted her to look presentable. Mihawk really didn't care. She looked like herself…but he could agree it wasn't school attire...but who follows the dress code nowadays. "And dressing inappropriately isn't one. I should get you to change!" Zoro was really passionate about keeping Perona presentable.

"I don't remember calling you Daddy Roronoa when I left this morning! So you don't control how I dress." Kidd gave the girl her credit. Her comebacks were amazing.

"Perona." Mihawk was the guardian figure of the situation. He felt as he should speak on the issue. They both looked over at him. He couldn't deny that he had control over these two.

"Zoro may not be your father but I'm the closest thing you have. You can either change or end up like Shanks. Shanks who is currently in a lot of pain." Mihawk thought the best way at handling teenagers was to threaten them. Especially very powerful ones…Very powerful ones he was forced to take care of.

The girl's face was shocked with fear. Can someone tell Kidd what really happened to Shanks…he was now becoming curious? Zoro placed Perona back on the ground. They both stared at him frozen with fear. That threat slightly affected Zoro. His training with Mihawk told him the guy was reckless and dangerous. He wouldn't hurt Perona…but he'll mentally scar her.

"Touch me, and I'll-"

"You'll what?" Mihawk interrupted the girl. Kidd watched as Perona attitude falter when around Mihawk. He waited for an answer his attention fully focused on Perona. After a few seconds of waiting and not receiving an immediate answer, he sends the girl off. "Hurry along to Mr. 2."  
She stood there challenging Mihawk back. Zoro stayed silent whatever Perona chooses was out her own doing. He can't help the girl after this. She suddenly bowed and respectfully said, "Yes Master." Before running off into the opposite direction.

"Bearsy." The life-size teddy looked towards Mihawk and then back at Zoro. He was frightened running off after Perona. Zoro followed behind the two. He picked up the bear who had run into a wall and shrunk down into just a normal oversized teddy bear. Kidd just watched silently. Mihawk had a lot of authority, he doesn't dream of ever crossing that man. If he does may mercy be with his soul.

"Kidd I see you came across the Grand Line section of our school."

"Yeah… what is it? Why is there a warning sign here at its entrance? This is a school, right? Shouldn't it be safe for all its students?" Kidd shot questions at Mihawk. Mihawk's waits patiently for Kidd to finish. 

"You know how other schools have special programs for talented youth? Well, this is ours. It's just that our students have special abilities."

"Devil Fruit users?"

"Exactly. The grounds are safe, any student and teacher should be able to enter safely. Usopp one of the students who is a member of the program placed that there. The boy is a talented artist. He could be found in the Skypiea section quite frequently. No one took the sign down for many reasons." Mihawk casually walks up to the sign. He personally liked the sign…it was interesting.

"What reasons?"

"It's needed." He shrugged. "Expect the unexpected in that section."

"How intriguing… I'm interested."

"Of course, you are. Great. Your afternoon classes are all full of students with Devil Fruit abilities or just strange. Children like Perona who was raised by powerful people."

"This job gets more interesting as the hours go by," Kidd smiles his signature smirk. He likes being an assassin.

"Glad you like it, and from what I heard, many of the students like you as a teacher."

The bell ranged. Students began to run to the different classrooms. Kidd watched as some went down the Grand Line section. Others stop dead in their track and choose a  
different path. Mihawk guided Kidd to his class. They were late because he had to return to his office for his room assignment. He stopped at the door. He turned around to Kidd.  
Mihawk had no prior intentions to going into that room…

"Good Luck. Do whatever you must to keep them in order."

Mihawk walked off in the direction they just came from. Kidd looked at the door…Great. He was left with a pack of Devil Fruit user brats. He didn't know what to expect or how to even manage them. Shanks didn't really put this in the job description. It wouldn't have mattered either. It's not like he actually read the description.  
Kidd walked into the classroom. When he glanced at the class. He wanted to laugh. The class was divided straight down the middle. The cutesy versus the tuff. Kidd looked between the sections. A little startled.

The cutesy side had a polar bear. Alright. That's not strange at all. Kidd stared at the creature…he was sure it was a polar bear. He went on to look at everyone else. A boy sporting a marine hat sat next to Killer's little friend with the penguin hat. The Perona girl from before now dressed in a long black dress. She sat really close to this orange haired teenage girl who doesn't belong there at all. In fact, that whole side doesn't make much sense. 

The others Kidd thought of as the tuff side was a mixture of various thuggish looking teens. Killer the gothic friend of Kidd was among them. He sat next to Penguin despite him being on the tougher side. Luffy and Usopp occupied a few seats on that side. Seeing how everyone else looked, Kidd, thought those two would fit better on the other side. They all sat there looking cruel and dangerous.

"Excuse me are you the new teacher?"

"Yeah."

"You won't last long..." Kidd glances at the blond who just spoke out. Despite him occupying a seat on the tuff side, he was another who would fit in more with the cutesy side.

"Oh I'm sorry if I offended you, I'm the great Cavendish! I'm just telling you your faith." The guy flips his long blonde hair with pride…He was a pretty boy that Kidd sincerely hopes get his ass handed to him.

"Whatever, just shut up and let the teacher introduce himself." Another boy spoke up. He had sharp canines and long flowing light green hair. He looks like a kid who actually deserved to sit on the tuff side.

"Yeah what the Chicken-guy says, if we lose another teacher we fail for the year. Shanks says he stays, so he stays!" Kidd looked at the strawhat boy again. He actually thinks this boy deserves to be on that side as well. 

The green hair boy from before sparkles, "Luffy -Senpai agrees with me...? Yeah, Cavendish what Luffy-Senpai said!!!"

"Pfft whatever."

"So you're a dude? Right?" Kidd basically ignored everything else. The most important thing to him currently was making sure the blonde haired kid was a boy. Cavendish looked at Kidd infuriated with the question.

"Yes, I'm a guy!"

The class burst out in laughter. He must get asked that a lot and by now the question is tedious. Kidd was curious the boy has such feminine features it was quite hard to tell. But enough of this Kidd cleared his throat to get the attention of the class.

"My name's Kidd Eustass. From you guys first impression I can see you all are very difficult. So I guess I'm the one who's stuck with you brats. This should be fun."

"I'm not a brat!" The polar bear spoke. He surprisingly had a high pitch voice. But… that's not the problem…Kidd was more concerned about it talking more than anything.

"What are you?"

"I'm Bepo."

Kidd looked at the bear he stated the obvious. "I mean how?" Kidd gestured to all of him.

"Penguin the new teacher is being mean! I need mentor!" The Polar Bears was surprisingly easy broken. He cried to his friend. Penguin tried at calming the bear down but even  
Kidd could've told him that was useless. 

The class groaned simultaneously. They knew what was to come when that Bear called for his mentor.

"You already managed to upset Bepo." Usopp sighed.

"I told you he wouldn't last long, but I think this a new record." Cavendish propped his elbows on the workshop table sighing.

"MENTOR!" The Polar Bear called out in a high pitch yell.

Killer spoke out to the class he knew Kidd wasn't easily frightened as others. He smiled…he wonders how his friend is going to handle this situation. "I don't know guys this may  
be different." Killer sits back in his chair ready to enjoy what's about to happen.

They all looked at him with faces of disbelief. 

"Killer Mentor is coming." Penguin didn't understand why Killer was so calm about this. Maybe because Kidd is his guardian? Penguin knew that his mentor wasn't a merciful person and so did Killer… but why does Killer seem to think Kidd would make a difference. He sighed he just wishes that Killer was right this time. Luffy… was right…if the class loses another teacher Shanks is going to severely punish the group. Penguin smiles…this group isn't even that bad. 

Kidd had looked at Penguin as he said that. He was all too familiar with the guy who appeared next to the Polar Bear. So this is their Mentor…of course, only he would raise a polar bear.

"What's wrong Bepo?"

"The new teacher is being mean to me!!"

Law side glanced at Kidd. He felt a shiver of excitement run through his body. He couldn't help but smile at his partner's sudden appearance. ‘Just like old times huh, Trafalgar?'

"Eustass."

"Trafalgar."

The class gawked at the two in surprise. Except for Killer who sat back in his chair enjoying the situation. Law wouldn't usually hold back. This time not only is he holding back he also knew his opponent. Penguin watched the two in silence. This is so unlikely of his mentor he doesn't know what or how to feel about the situation. He looked towards Killer who seemed to be enjoying himself. "Killer." He hisses at the boy. Killer just reached over and patted Penguin's face.

"Shh and watch." 

Law made no attempts to pursuing Kidd. So Kidd used this as an opportunity to get closer to him. He was way bigger than Trafalgar… as he stared down at the man. Kidd wanted nothing but revenge…but…he calmed down. It wasn't worth it.

"Did you mean what you said yesterday?" Law suddenly asks Kidd. Despite how close Eustass was, it didn't faze him. But it was something about Eustass that Law just couldn't figure out.

"I say a lot of things you're going to have to remind me."

"If I weren't such an asshole will you like me?" Law stated the sentence exactly how he heard it. Yet, Kidd wasn't the only person who said it to him…it was Kidd's statement that  
stuck in Law's mind…as if it wasn't the first time he heard this particular redhead say such a line. But yesterday was the first time he ever met Mr. Eustass.

Kidd stared at Law. He could tell the guy was overthinking…something Trafalgar was known for. He sighed and stated his case bluntly. He wished he wouldn't have to go through this…but their encounter was inevitable. "Why do you care?" He backed away from Trafalgar a little.

"I want to be a good partner Eustass-ya… Even if you attack my students."

"I didn't attack your Bear. He started crying about how he's not a brat. When he clearly is. How old are you anyway? You always act like my mother."

"26, please refrain from calling Bepo a brat."

"...26...You're old..."

Kidd teased the guy. The rest of the class all agrees with Kidd. Lowly voicing their opinions about Law's age. They all quieted down when he looks toward them.

"I'm not old...I'm just…"

"You should've kept your age a secret."

"Shut up Eustass-ya I'm asking you how to be a better partner and you're questioning me about my age. Be happy I didn't come here attacking you."

"Alright calm down old man," Kidd smirked at him. What he had to say next was simple.

"Keep being your quiet self and I'll keep being an annoying little piece of shit. I'm pretty sure we'll have a great friendship."

Kidd returns to the front of the class. There was nothing else to say. Trafalgar stared at him, he wanted questions…and Kidd couldn't give him any. "Now excuse me Idiot-falgar, you're interrupting my class."

By now the class had taken a liking to Kidd. They were cheering him on. It's not every day someone just stands up to Law so easily. Law only smiled. His new partner had wit, something that he respected. Plus, the redhead's pride was unreal, despite the little stunt Law pulled yesterday. 'I like you Eustass-ya, but there's something about you I…do not understand.'

Law glanced back he had to take care of Bepo. He was still crying about Kidd being mean to him. Despite how much Law hates when people are mean to Bepo…Bepo is just going to have to grow up. He told the boy to stop crying and listen to his new teacher. Then he was off back to helping Zoro with Geography. That man…needs all the help he can get… 

After Law left Penguin sat at his desk amazed. He's never seen his mentor leave without a fight. Usually, it was him preventing the man from fighting. Penguin looked towards Mr. Eustass what power does this man have over mentor? 

Penguin couldn't quite understand…Mr. Eustass looked similar to that of a clown. He doesn't mean that in a bad way…but the man has no eyebrows! But then again, Penguin couldn't deny that the guy was good looking, ‘I mean he is Killer's guardian…' He blushed looking over at Killer. . .why is he thinking about how good Killer looks. He smacks his cheeks…forcing himself to stay on topic.

Mr. Eustass is a very muscular guy with strong, sharp features. He's really pale and the red hair looks almost unnatural. The most unique thing about him is that he wears a pair of goggles on top of his head. Though the man wore make-up it fits him and his personality. It might be frightening if he saw the guy without make-up on. That's a question he'll ask Killer about later.

Penguin tried his best. He's not even sure if Mentor likes people. If he liked anyone it would be the Officer Smoker…who he's always arguing with. Suddenly Penguin was reminded of the picture that sat in Law's house. It was a picture of a man with an officer's uniform on. He favored Kidd in features except his hair was blond. What was his name?

"Officer Corazon!" Penguin blurted out. Killer and everyone else looked at him strangely. Penguin covered his face he didn't mean to blurt that out. Killer smiled at the smaller boy's embarrassment. Kobe looked at him surprised why did Penguin say the Officer's name…and why that particular officer. Kidd just stared at Penguin it's been a while since he last heard that name. 

"You're Penguin right?"

"Uhh…Yeah..."

"Shut up and stop daydreaming in my class." Penguin looked even more embarrassed than before…

"Yes…Mr. Eustass."


	5. Who are you Eustass?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kidd receives his first mission as an assassin. On his mission, it occurred to him he doesn't know how to deal with his new partner Law.

Kidd was tired. Dealing with those brats was tiresome. He sighed leaving out the school building. He was told to go to the organization after he finished up with his classes. He decided he deserved a break and stopped at the coffee shop that was conveniently located across the street from the school. 

He walked inside to find students laughing and giggling at the different tables. He walked up to an empty table and plopped down into the seat. He laid his head down on the table. 'What a stressful day.' He sighed staying in that position for a little while longer. 

Kidd looked up when a cup was placed in front of him. Someone had sat in the opposite seat. When he looked up from the cup he found a freckled boy shining a smile. 

"You strike as a man who prefers sweet over bitter." 

Kidd slowly looked between the cup and the suspicious smile the boy was flashing until he gave in and accepted the free drink. When he took a sip the liquid was sweet and if he wasn’t mistaken it tasted like chocolate. Sure he preferred alcohol but nothing can beat the sweet delicious taste of hot chocolate. When Kidd looked back at the boy after tasting the drink. He saw his grinning face and Kidd had to admit the guy had a warm personality. 

"You like? It's called Ace's flaming hot cocoa. It's flaming because I fixed it myself." He snapped his fingers producing a small flame out of thin air. "Mera-Mera no mi, I can produce and turn my body into flames, cool right?" 

"Yeah, that's pretty awesome." Automatically Kidd knew that this boy was a devil fruit user. Maybe a little cooler than his own.

"Kidd right? Name’s Ace if ya didn’t already know. How your new life so far?" While he was talking he suddenly fell asleep. Kidd stared at him with concern…he was sure the boy was just talking to him…does this happens regularly? Kidd still unconsciously answer his question while he checked to see if the boy was alive or not.

"…Stressing…" Ace popped up after Kidd answered as if he wasn’t just asleep.

"Sounds like you’re enjoying it. Don't worry it gets better later on." He says cheerfully and refreshed from his quick nap. 

Kidd smiled this boy was strange. But a good strange, just like everyone in the organization. He could only hope his time at the organization could last. He sat back and drank his hot chocolate. Enjoying the simplicity of his life. He ignored the fact that Ace kept dozing off during their little chat. He finally explained that his devil fruit abilities tire him out and he developed this bad habit of easily falling asleep. Kidd wonders how he kept a job…but he guesses with a boy that powerful as long as he somehow gets the job done he was good enough for Mihawk and Shanks. 

After conversing with Ace, Kidd soon leave. He left a snoring Ace were he sat. It was no point of waking him… if he senses something out of the irregular he’ll instantly wake  
himself. The boy was great at observing.

Kidd sighed he was back in the room, the one that inhabited the too small cubicles for the rather large men. Law sat at his desk reading another book. Kidd thought it would be best if he gave the book back to him now. As he placed Law’s forgotten book on his desk in front of him he yawned and stretched. 

Law glances at the book then at the stretching Kidd. His eyes linger more than they should’ve. He’s seen many of body shapes in his days at the hospital and Kidd just so happened to be the one he favors the most. The guy worked out and kept a healthy image he has to give his partner some kudos. 

"You dropped this idiot-falgar…" He yawned out the rest. Law had quickly returned his eyes back to the book on the desk. He quickly busied himself with a task hoping Eustass didn’t see him gawking at his image. He was glad when his eyes reached the article of clothing Mr. 2 had delivered earlier to Law for Kidd. Law tossed the suit at him avoiding his gaze. 

"You forgot this…” Law tugged at his hat pulling it down on his head. “Suit up we have a mission."  
Kidd stared at the suit for a bit, confused to why it was thrown at him. He lit up smiling like an idiot…it was official he was an assassin…and his specially made suit proved it. "Really? Awesome!" 

Law glanced at Kidd. He watched as the guy possessed a child-like expression as he was overcome with happiness to receive his suit. It reminded him of the group of students he mentors. Penguin in particular when he first received his suit. In short, he thinks to himself… ‘Am I calling him cute?’ 

Zoro had awakened after hearing the encounters between Trafalgar and Eustass. He scanned the room with his one eye. He watched as Eustass had run into the dressing room grinning like an idiot. Zoro saw as the guy had walked in dead to the world run out a little too excited. Law had looked at the book that sat on his desk then back towards the direction Kidd just ran. He smiled as he picked up the book. Zoro noticed he kept it near him almost hugging it. He looked relieved to have the book back.

Law looked at the book…though the book itself was pointless. It meant a lot to him because Chopper-ya had given it to him. He had put some of his own remedies within the book which Law found very useful. And Law carelessly dropped it…but Eustass found it...and returned it. Law looked towards the direction Kidd went…something about Eustass intrigued Law. He wonders if it’s just because he found the guy to be attractive? 

"Hey, Trafalgar...what's with Eustass?” Zoro asked Law. Law looked towards the guy…he swore the man was sleep seconds ago. Did he and Eustass wake him? That’s surprising the guy would usually stay asleep until the Cook comes and kick him awake. 

"Shanks. He gave that man a mission that's what." Law focuses his attention on Zoro…He seemed concern. About Kidd?

"Oi keep him safe. I actually like him." Zoro yawned stretching in his place. 

"Yeah…I do too." Law smiled at him. He and Zoro usually talk about random things…But during their collegiate years, he noticed the man trusted him with his different affairs…the ones he usually kept a secret from Sanji. He’s pretty sure if Sanji knew that Zoro was very outgoing back in college he would be quite jealous… 

Zoro smiled returning to his slumber. ‘If Law can like Kidd, then I can like Sanji.' 

Law grabbed his jacket and starts to head out he promised to meet Kidd outside the organization. He was continuing his investigations with the Donquixote family. Shanks had brought it to his attention that Doflamingo was at large again…If he wanted to get his revenge this was his best chance. Mihawk was against the revenge idea. This was a first for  
Law…usually the two would agree about everything. Once Mihawk stated his case Shanks agreed with him hands down. 

Yet before the entire case was dismissed. Mihawk hinted that the Donquixote family was starting to interfere with the cities interactions. He was allowed to handle those situations but nothing more. Law understood Mihawk’s reasons…but he couldn’t follow the man’s wish this time around. 

Whatever business he had with Doflamingo was his own. He will get his revenge on Doflamingo no matter what…He’s the reason his beloved guardian is no longer here. Mihawk couldn’t stop him no matter how much he disliked the idea.

He had business to attend to at the police station. Since Smoker seems to have a bit of information concerning the Donquixote family whereabouts he’ll head there. But first, before they stop there…they have a lead about a drug trade between Donquixote family and some dealers. 

Law stood outside the tailor shop dressed in a dark navy blue suit with a yellow button down shirt. On the back of his suit jacket was a yellow logo that represents him fully. Once receiving and trying on his suit for the first time Mr. 2 cried from his outcome. He just loves to see Law dressed in his suit.

Law glanced over at the entrance of the shop to see Kidd and Mr. 2 walk out. Mr. 2 ran up to Law smiling at the man. He really congratulates himself on Law’s suit it was a work of art. It reminds him of the reason why he took his job and Kidd…was his latest piece of art. 

Mr. 2 noticed that Law was intently staring at Kidd. Well, he couldn’t blame the boy. Anyone with taste would notice the beauty and design it took to making Mr. Eustass look formal. This beast of a guy had an all-black suit on with a maroon shirt. A maroon shirt that may show off his chest since Mr. 2 thought the man didn’t need to be held down by a tie. He added a fur coat similar to the one Kidd wore when they first met. Mr. 2 noticed that Mr. Eustass was quite showy and he likes to flaunt his style. ‘So why not let him?’ Mr. 2 thought to himself. He’s sure the addition of the fur coat wouldn’t hinder Mr. Eustass in anyways.

In fact, he’s sure Mr. Eustass would love this little addition to his suit. He also added a little something for Law. He smiled watching the smaller man gawk at his counterpart. He sighed he’s pretty sure Mr. Eustass is quite oblivious to Law’s attraction to him. He thinks back to when he and Kidd were in the shop and he was complaining about Trafalgar. 

Kidd was grinning flexing in his new suit. His respect for Mr. 2 grew as he posed. Law watched as Kidd played around with his new suit. He couldn’t help but stare at the man’s physique in a rather flattering suit. He looks towards Mr. 2 who was grinning in the background. He gives him a look that can kill remembering that he’ll have personally destroy Mr. 2 later. The suit was made tight, tighter than usual…Mr. 2 just waved them off as they started on their journey. 

“Oh! Law honey tell Galdino I said Hi! Oh that he’s always welcomed to work with me again anytime~” Mr. 2 sung to Law.

The two walked to a scene. Law looks around carefully at his surroundings. Kidd followed closely behind him. At the front of what looked like a house, two were dead. They were shot. They were shot with what looks like a rocket launcher. This was definitely the work of one of Doflamingo’s goons if he could remember clearly someone Law knew very well. 

"Tch. Another one." 

Kidd was right. The death toll was up to 3. They looked at the gruesome sight…a mangled body, with a hole through its chest. Law silence the other man. He heard sounds coming from the other room just ahead. Slowly the two men creaked to the door and found a scene of a man and a woman. Inside that room, a man was on his knees pleading for his life. With a gun aimed at his head by this rather beautiful girl. 

"Please Madam I don't want to die, tell Doffy I'll pay him later! I just need more time." He begged her crying to convince the merciless girl. 

"The young master grows tired of your excuses Galdino." She says bored with his useless cries. If the young master wishes for it, then she’ll grant it. She owes Doflamingo her life. 

"Please!" 

The sound of the gears changing in her gun reached Law and Kidd. The weapon was ready to be fired. The hostage cries more. A shameful position for a man…The girl didn’t care and aimed at her target with careful precision. She showed him no mercy as she was about the pull the trigger to end his miserable life. 

"Baby 5."

She turns around to find Law standing at the door. A smile crept upon her face. It’s been a while since she’s seen her long lost friend. She began to question if he was still breathing or not. "Law! It's a pleasure to see you." 

"The pleasure is all mine, who would have thought that we would’ve met up again, in this home. As you're about to murder this man for Doflamingo's own guilty pleasures.”  
The creepy smile stayed on her face stretching wider as he spoke. Her arm was transformed into what seems to be a gun. Kidd watched as Trafalgar spoke to the girl without hesitation. His confidence showed in his stance. He couldn’t help but be slightly frightened. The girl was a devil fruit user with one strange ability. 

Her arm had transformed back to a normal arm. Now her attention was fully focused on Law. “Young Master wants him dead. He even sent me out to kill him. I think it’s an  
honorable death.”

The guy pleading for his life was able to breathe. Even if it was only for a few seconds…his life has been preserved for a few more minutes. He was thankful for that. 

“You know her Trafalgar?” Law looks back he had forgotten Kidd. He was used to being a solo assassin that Kidd’s presence disappeared. He felt it was only right to introduce them. “Kidd, Baby 5. Baby 5, Kidd.”

“Oh, I remember him~ Good afternoon Mr. Eustass. Oh I and Law goes back, he’s my best friend!” She excitedly states.

“You see that’s where you’re mistaken…” Baby 5 didn’t wait for him to finish. She quickly changed her leg into a shotgun in an attempt to shoot at Law. He was already out of harm’s way grabbing her shotgun leg. He held her close. She was inches away from his face. She’s gullible but dangerous women Baby 5 blushed looking at the man that was holding her close. “We were never friends.” 

He smirked as he watched her cheery attitude fade away. She struggles out of his grasp glancing at the man with eyes full of hatred. 

“The Young Master should’ve let me kill you, instead of letting you escape with Corazon.” She boldly states. 

The man who was pleading for his life thought this was the most opportune time for him to escape. As he began to creep off into Kidd’s direction. Baby 5’s attention was held by Law he thought it was best if he could make his escape without her noticing. 

Without hesitation, she shot at the escaping man. Her eyes still on Law. If Kidd didn’t grab and pull the guy out of harm’s way, he would’ve died. Law mentally congratulated Kidd and noticed that Baby 5 observational skills have increased. He finally looks at her in a full on glare finally able to acknowledge her as a true opponent.

She flinched and quickly looked away from her opponent. She remembered how she was never able to scare Trafalgar even when they were children. Today nothing changed. She quickly makes her escape. Kidd began to run after her, only to be stopped by Law. 

“What are you doing Trafalgar, we can catch her!”

“Baby 5 isn’t a major concern, let her go.”

Kidd reluctantly listened to his partner. What really intrigued him about that girl is that she knows of him…how? Kidd glanced down, he looked at the man next to him. He was relieved. He had his saviors to thank. He looked towards the other two men, who only stared at him back. 

“I’m calling the police.”

“Yeah, we need to leave now.”

“Um excuse me thank you! I owe you my life!”

“Don’t thank us yet,” Kidd smirked as Law called the police.

“You might want to leave while you still have a chance. I don’t think you have such a clean record, Mr. 3?”

“You know me?”

“Yes, Mr. 2 talks about you all the time.”

“You know of Bentham?”

“Look, the police will be here soon, we can talk about Mr. 2 or…” Law gives the man a card. Mr. 3 takes it and reads it. Reluctantly he nods running off. 

“Is that how you recruit Trafalgar?”

“No…That’s how Mr. 2 blackmails you. Let’s go Eustass-ya there’s business at the Police Station I need to handle. Please. I’ll need your full cooperation.”

“Whatever.”

Yet, Kidd followed him. They arrived at the Police station. Kidd sighed it’s been a while since he’s been in here…he rather goes back to the high school then come back here. He watched as officers roamed about in uniform and Law walk up to one particular desk. Kidd glanced at the name plate, Smoker was written on it boldly. Behind that very desk was a large man with greenish-white hair, smoking three cigars. ‘Well, he lives up to the name…’ Kidd stood beside Law. 

“Who is this Trafalgar, your boyfriend or something?” Kidd snorted at the officer’s statement. He knew he was at a disadvantage if he started something here. It was best to just walk off. He found the wall of, Officers of Honor to be much more entertaining than Trafalgar’s jealous friend. 

“Why? Jealous?”

“What do you want Trafalgar?” Smoker sighed he’s seen enough of this man to last him a year. He thought he was done with the man for good. The most encounters they would have is seeing each other in public…now the guy is actively seeking him out. Not only that…he’s carrying around a certain red head…again. This guy never changes… “No…I guess you just found your long lost boyfriend…” 

“What? My long lost boyfriend? I came here to ask you if you had any leads on Doflamingo?” Law seems confused…Smoker regrets ever bringing it up now he’s going to bother him.

“I thought you wanted nothing to do with him?” He avoided the other questions. He figured it was too late by now but it doesn’t hurt to try.  
Kidd glanced over the pictures featuring the Officers’ of honor. The latest officers all looked bland and boring…nothing to special or unique about them. As the pictures go on the more questionable they were becoming. Kidd stops at this shaggy blonde hair officer. The picture was unique in its own way. The officer was winking at the viewer. His all black make-up shined brightly on his pale skin. He seemed goofy and playful from the pose in his image. Kidd grinned he remembered the smile the officer featured in the picture. The nameplate under it read Corazon. 

This wasn’t the first time he encountered that name. He was reminded about it from Penguin’s outburst in class. He reads it at least once a month when he goes and visits the officer’s grave though it usually features his full name. Corazon was just a nickname. 

Corazon would never leave Kidd alone and in the process, he became a great mentor… “Kidd.” He turned back after hearing his name being called. Law looked worse than when he started talking to that officer. He glanced back at Smoker who sat there with his arms across his chest. He tipped his head at Kidd in an almost apologetic way… Kidd sighed he didn’t know what will happen…whatever information Smoker gave Law it was related to Doflamingo for sure. Ever since he could remember Law hated that man. 

He quietly followed Law out the building. His partner seemed distracted, confused even. He was walking so fast that Kidd thought he lost the guy for a second. Eventually, he finds him in an alleyway just standing there looking up at the night sky. Kidd stood there watching him. There’s so much he wishes to tell him…he wishes to do. Yet, a simple hug would suffice. He never wishes for much but when it came to this guy he couldn’t help himself. 

He stood at the entrance of the alley afraid to confront his partner. After a while, curiosity guided him as he quietly walks up to the lost boy. If he didn’t know anything he knew that everything that Law does has a reason behind it…this moment wasn’t for Doflamingo nor anyone. His surroundings said it all.

“I’ve met you before haven’t I Eustass-ya?” He looks at Kidd waiting for the man’s reaction. Kidd looks at him confused at the sudden question… 

“…Yeah…We went to high school together.” Kidd looked away from Trafalgar hopefully those words were enough to get the guy off his case. He didn’t want to bring up the past. He just wanted to start over with Trafalgar…even if it’s just as friends.

Kidd watched as Law’s expression questioned him even more. Yet instead of continuing to investigate he looked around at his surroundings. He smiles a little as if he was remembering something wonderful. “One night…a night similar to this one a boy with spiky red hair ran up to me. I was just recently released from the hospital. I’m not exactly sure if you know Eustass-ya but I suffer from memory loss. The most I remember is my childhood.”

He turns his attention to Kidd. “That night my encounter with that boy forced me to dig up my past…and one day I had hoped to meet him once again. But when I did I hope to have had recognized him fully.”

Whatever. Kidd wasn’t up for hearing this sorrow story of Trafalgar’s. He sighed and begun to walk off. This was the very thing he was avoiding and now he learned he was the very reason for Law’s unstable mental state. 

He was stopped. Law had grabbed his arm. His grasp was tight as if he’ll never let go. Kidd stopped he just wished the guy would just let go. Despite him having the strength to reclaim his arm he does nothing but wait…that’s what he’s been doing his entire life…waiting. 

He remembers the encounter well. It pains him to this very day. That day was the day he graduated from high school. Law was in the hospital and he was finally allowed to have visitors. What he didn’t know was that the man was released early from the hospital. After his graduation, he ran full speed towards the hospital still dressed in his cap and gown. 

He didn’t expect to run into him before he reached his destination. Despite that Kidd ran up to the boy…Law just stared at Kidd… He looked at him confused and gave him an awkward congratulation. Before continuing on walking with his friends…That day Kidd lost all hope…  
Law hands Kidd a document. Kidd took the persevered document reading it. He understood the sudden question. Trafalgar had gotten ahold of his adoption papers. He smiles laughing a little…long ago Corazon had adopted him. There was no mistake his name was written boldly on the document. He couldn't deny this even if he tried. 

"Corazon adopted you, but what I find funny is that I can't remember you at all. Like I said last time I saw a boy with spiky red hair similar to yours was years ago.” He smiled at Kidd…he figured Eustass was trying to escape…if Law can guess something about his past with Eustass they must’ve been best friend rivals…something. If Corazon adopted him than they even lived together for quite a while… 

“The boy wore a cap and gown that day…I assumed he must’ve just graduated from high school. He was running in the directions towards the hospital and some of my friends from college had just picked me up. When he saw me he was relieved and excited. I saw this but I suffered from memory loss and I couldn’t remember him. He noticed this and I watched the joy drain away from his eyes…Awkwardly I said ‘Congratulations’ and walked on. Yet I turned back…something was possessing me to go back to him. But it was too late…the boy was gone.” He told his story nonchalantly. Shrugging as he completes it. “Could that boy have been you Eustass-ya?"

Kidd looks down at Law. He came back for him...if only he waited a little longer. If only he had patients. If only…Law touched his cheek. Kidd was beating himself up over the situation…Law wasn’t upset with Kidd...he just wanted to know…

“Who are you Eustass-ya?”


	6. Officer Rosinante "Corazon" Donquixote

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kidd remembers the day he was adopted by Corazon.

Kidd paused. Trafalgar had calmed his mental state within seconds. For a moment, he just stood there staring at Trafalgar. The past memories of their relationship started to fill his thoughts. ‘Who am I? He asks me…’ I don’t think I can give him a straight-forward answer. 

Kidd’s attention returned back to the document he held and instantly he was reminded of the day Corazon adopted him. 

_He met Trafalgar long ago…way before high school. When they were still brats in the orphanage and all Kidd had as company was his friend with the fluffy hat._

_Kidd was delinquent while growing up…always causing trouble for the people that was around him. It got so bad that he started to attract the local officers’ attention._

_“Your boy again Corazon.” One of the officers pushed Kidd forward into the shaggy-haired officer. Corazon caught him and Kidd quickly looked back to give the officer a smug look. Corazon grabbed him by the cuffs pulling the boy into his office. Kidd had to admit he had done something stupid and got himself caught up._

_“Let’s take these weak chains off you and put you into something more suiting.” He said while guiding the boy into a cell. The officer never took the cuffs off. It didn’t matter because seconds later he ripped through the chains to address the officer standing on the opposite side of the cell._

_“Hey Officer, can you let me go? I’m still a minor! This is child cruelty! I can sue you for this!” Kidd yelled from his personal cell. The Officer went to his desk sitting down as he enjoyed the boy’s useless cries. “Hey!”_

_“This was the last straw Mr. Eustass. Your actions could’ve landed you in juvenile detention. I need you to stop with this unruly behavior…Oh and don’t touch the bars of the cell.”_

_“This is unfair!” Kidd ignored Corazon’s warning and pulled at the bars anyways. All his energy was drained at once when he touched them. He quickly let go of them. “What the…what’s with this cell?!”_

_“Bingo! I was right. You are a devil fruit user.” That only added to Kidd’s rage as he pulled at the bars in anger. That was short lived once he touched them yet again. “Stop touching them, they’re made of Seastone. A Devil Fruit Users main weakness”_

_“Let me out of here!” Kidd bellowed. The door suddenly opened once he said that. A teenage boy strolled in. Kidd stopped and looked at the boy. A smile crept on his face. “Who the fuck is this?”_

_“LAW!” Corazon attacks Law as soon as he walks in. Law side step him, letting the officer fall to the ground next to him…one down…one to go. He glanced at the cell to find a redhead staring at him with a creepy smile._

_“Who the fuck are you? Brat. Don’t talk out when you’re not addressed.” Corazon hops up unaffected by Law’s mistreatment._

_“I’m Glad you met Mr. Eustass, Law because you’re going to stay with him while I’m on call ~” He sung those words at Law._

_“And if I refuse?”_

_“Then, I’ll lock you in there with him~” Corazon smiled, he was never the one to treat Law like a baby. Law looked towards the cell…He wasn’t particularly too fond of being in there…with that redhead brat. Yet, again even if he agrees Corazon was going to eventually throw him in there anyways…it was a lose-lose situation…_

_“I refuse.”_

_Kidd was smiling like an idiot to the boy who now sits next to him. The officer wasn’t a liar and he lives up to his words. Law sat there with his arms across his chest. His new cellmate. Corazon then goes on to explaining to the two that he’ll return later. He put a sound barrier around the cell…in case they disrupt the other officers with their constant nagging. Then he grabbed his stuff and started to leave._

_“Wait Corazon what do you expect me to do in here with this monster?”_

_“I’m not a monster…”_

_“Do you prefer beast?”_

_Corazon waves his hand nonchalantly at the two. “Keep being your quiet self and Kidd you an annoying little piece of shit and I'm pretty sure you two will have a great friendship,” Corazon said with a smile and left the office._

_Kidd and Law stared at the door. Corazon seriously left them in there… Law stared at the door in disbelief he expected for Corazon to come back. After a few minutes had passed he never came. It was about time he gave up on his guardian and expected a normal upbringing…Finally, he glanced at Kidd. He left his book on Corazon’s desk he could get but he needs the use of his devil fruit abilities to do it. But Kidd sat next to him…_

_“So…”_

_“So what?”_

_Kidd stayed to himself. He had his arms crossed against his chest…and he didn’t feel like being friendly with Trafalgar…he was already upset about being at the police station…he could be doing better things with his life right about now… Not only that he was stuck in here with his senpai from school…He doesn’t feel like being lectured by the boy. Corazon’s lecture was bad enough. He wonders if he could use his devil fruit abilities to escape this cell. But then where would he go…everything he needed was in this cell…he sighed he didn’t know what to do in such a situation. It was probably best to take the lecture from Trafalgar._

_“So when are you going to stop acting like an idiot? Now I’m getting caught up in your mess Eustass-ya?” Law sighs laying his head on Kidd’s shoulder._

_“I didn’t do anything wrong. The guy deserved everything that happened to him…that fool thinks he rules the orphanage.”_

_“The orphanage you never stay at? So what Eustass-ya? Corazon probably went down there to handle your problem. You’re just causing more trouble for both me and Corazon.” He heard the boy sigh…now he felt bad…yet,_

_“I didn’t tell you nor Corazon to make sure I was a healthy boy with a secure future. You guys decided to do that on your own. Why do you both care about me so much? I’m just an unruly brat from the local orphanage. You got adopted years ago no one told you to come back for me.”_

_Law smiled, “Years ago I was sick with an incurable disease. I don’t know why Eustass-ya…maybe you bothered me enough to the point where I want to keep you close.”_

_Kidd looks down at the smaller boy who was laying on him…this guy. “A little too close in my opinion.” Law punched him in his side lightly. He laughed he loved messing with this guy no matter what the consequences were._

_“Shut-up you red head beast.”_

_“I thought I was a monster?”_

_Law poked Kidd’s cheek. “Well, you are quite unruly Eustass-ya. More beastly than monstrous.” He says in a matter-of-factly tone._

_“Shut-up Idiot-falgar.” Kidd leans into a kiss. He couldn’t help that he was attracted to such a walking problem such as Trafalgar. But then again delinquents and problem children do tend to stick together. He grabs Law’s waist pulling him closer, “I’m interested…I wonder if Corazon really sound proofed this cell?”_

_Kidd’s smile was evil and Law gulped…He accidently turned the guy on…he was supposed to be lecturing him… not fucking him. Well, that can’t be helped he guess he’ll just have to teach Kidd a lesson some other time. He kissed Kidd again before pulling away. “Is that a threat Eustass-ya?”_

_Kidd looked at the boy a smirk plagued his features. Whatever Law was planning to do was ignored and forgotten. As long as it doesn’t end in a lecture, then, “It’s a promise.”_

_Kidd pins Law to the small bed that inhabited the cell. Law gasped in surprise he didn’t expect the boy to trap him so quickly. He tried to take advantage of the larger boy but Kidd was twice his size and he noticed the boy exercise daily. After his failed attempts to overcome him and Kidd just staring amused by the struggling boy’s attempts. He gives in and let Kidd have it his way…Again._

_“Well, what are you waiting for? Until you graduate from high school?” Law teased the boy. Kidd just rolled his eyes. He was simply amused by the boy’s useless struggle. Then he still has the confidence to tease him despite being in his grasp. Kidd was heated. Now he just wanted Trafalgar to suffer… He grabbed at the boy’s erection. Smiling as he watches as Law’s dark features changed so suddenly._

_‘What happen to all that talk a second ago Trafalgar?’ Kidd thinks to himself. He gave the boy no chance at recovery. He raised Law’s shirt and unzipped his pants in seconds. Law tried covering himself but it was useless. Eustass was starting his attack and Law was his prey._

_Kidd grabs a hold of Trafalgar’s arms pinning them to the bed as he leans in to kiss the boy’s chest. He was hard from teasing him and felt as his pants tighten around his area. Yet he continued on attacking Law._

_Law was at a disadvantage. Kidd was a beast, no doubt. He didn’t have time to breathe nor think as Eustass pleasured him. He held him close. Something he always yearned for and this guy always provided him with. Despite everything, they been through…Kidd was still younger than him. As a senpai, he couldn’t let the boy have his way fully. Law pressed against Kidd’s erection with his knee. Kidd gasped and bit Law on his chest. That caused him to lay there as he breathes heavily from pleasure._

_“No cheating Trafalgar.” Kidd was rewarded with a smirk from the tan guy. That only added fire to the flame, causing Kidd now to focus on the guy’s lower area which will soon get him singing._

_Law noticed this and it was too late as Kidd stroked his member causing him to slightly moan. Law clenched his teeth he really hates it when Kidd gets his way… but the guy knew him too well. He trapped Law and the only way to escape was if he used his abilities to get the upper hand._

_Kidd gave him no chance at fighting. He stuck two fingers into the boy’s entrance. Trafalgar was in his domain and so he’ll have to follow his rules. Kidd only smirked as the boy’s features became distorted in pleasure. He returned his lips to Law’s chest. Law couldn’t help but let the redhead have his way._

_“Stop teasing me, Eustass-ya~” Kidd chuckled onto Law’s chest. When he looked up at the boy his smile only grew. Law kept his eyes closed and he looks as if he was in ecstasy. Kidd pushed deeper into him and was rewarded with a louder moan. Law was almost ready to take him. He was getting harder as he teases the boy. He goes and kisses Law deeply. He kisses him back Law was completely under Kidd’s control though he hates to admit it. “Eustass-ya!”_

_Kidd figured he could let the boy breath for a second and ceased his actions. Law just laid there breathing heavily on the small bed. He knew Kidd wasn’t finish with him. When he glances up to look at him he had taken off his shirt showing off his muscular physique. No fifth-teen-year-old boy has a body that well trained at such a young age._

_Law sighed he could only blame himself. He’s pretty sure Kidd’s not done growing yet…He’ll have to deal with an even bigger beast once they’re older. He looked around their personal cell more. He doesn’t know if he really wants Kidd to have his way. The boy doesn’t deserve this after what he’s done! He feels as if he’s spoiling Eustass._

_Yet he’s more tired than usual. He’s rarely let Kidd have his way this easily. He felt weakened as if something was draining him… “Nice look Trafalgar.” Law glared at Kidd. He wanted to wipe that slick grin off his face. Yet, he looked at the bars of the cell and noticed they were made of Seastone. A devil fruit user’s second most evil enemy…_

_“So Trafalgar, you’re a devil fruit user as well huh? You aren’t usually this easy to control. Or have I simply just become irresistible?” So Kidd did notice his lack of energy._

_“Shut up Eustass-ya.” He tries to stand up from the bed. But only fall into Kidd’s arm. Kidd held him in his grasp sitting back down on the bed. He was lacking energy too. This cell was really tiring him out…but not as bad as Law. “… ‘As well?’ I didn’t know you had a devil fruit ability.”_

_“You never asked.” Kidd tries to get Trafalgar away from the seastone bars as far as the cell would allow him. “You never told me you were either…”_

_“I’m still alive after an incurable sickness. Do the math Eustass-ya.” Kidd smiles…damn idiot still can make jokes despite his state. Law just held on to Kidd. He felt weak and he hated it. His body refused to listen to him. The seastone was affecting him so badly. He’ll probably faint soon._

_“Just how powerful of a devil fruit user are you Trafalgar? A Logia?” Law sat on Kidd’s lap with his back towards the seastone bars. ‘Damn you Corazon. You knew this cell would do this to me.’_

_“My devil fruit ability is a Paramecia. It doesn’t matter if you’re a logia type…if you know how to use your devil fruit well you’ll make a formidable foe despite how powerful your enemy seems.” Kidd thought about what Law said…well, none of that changed the fact that he was still hard and Trafalgar was just sitting on him. ‘Damn you Corazon you knew Law was coming here.’_

_Law only smirked, he knew the condition Kidd was in…he wonders how long it was going to take the boy the realize he currently has him at his weakest point. He looked down at Kidd’s erection and smiled. “Excited are we?”_

_“Shut up Idiot-falgar, you started this, finish it.” Law continued to smile as he glanced up weakly at Kidd. It’s going to be a while until he noticed that Law can barely move…he’s such an idiot._

_Kidd patience was growing thin. Why does Trafalgar just keeps smiling at him…It’s like he can’t move… Kidd thought about their earlier conversation…he just figured it out. Trafalgar is literally at his weakest state. He smirked he has never seen the guy do what he wishes for so willingly…He’s definitely going to take advantage of this situation._

_Kidd suddenly moves and shifts his weight. Law quickly sits up pushing Kidd arm’s length away from him. He smirked he finally noticed…took him long enough. Kidd grabs Trafalgar by his waist. He pulled down his pants and sits the boy on top of him. Law grimace. He didn’t expect Kidd to be gentle but he didn’t expect him to do that either._

_Law gasped out a moan. The boy entered him in the most painful way…no consideration was given to poor innocent Law. Kidd wasn’t sweet and Trafalgar knew this. The position they held was something Trafalgar wouldn’t have done in a million years._

_Since he got to do all the work. He gets to choose the position. Trafalgar sat in his lap giving him a death stare. After the pain of Kidd’s sudden entrance had passed Law still had enough energy to end the boy’s life._

_Kidd smiled at him innocently he knew of the consequences yet he did as he, please. Moving ever so slightly to get the boy to cringe at every movement. ‘This is embarrassing!’ Law thought to himself. Kidd really did have full control over him and everything he’s doing will now affect him…Law quickly looks away from Kidd. He couldn’t stare at the boy while he did such lewd things. Kidd only smiled he knew what the smaller man was thinking._

_“Don’t be embarrassed now Trafalgar.”_

_He places Law to the bed for a more comfortable position. Law looks back at him; his face was red with surprise. He was now forced to look at Kidd with his back on the bed. He couldn’t help it. He loved the red head boy way too much._

_“Eustass-ya” Law kiss Kidd’s forehead. He stopped for a moment and shined a bright smile. A smile that warms Law’s heart. His moment was short. Because of his weakened state, every movement was heightened. Kidd continued as instinct led him._

_Law moaned he felt good. Kidd smirked he felt accomplished. He begun with slow movements, then speeding up once the smaller boy begins to loosen. Kidd’s breath became erotic as he thrust. He was rewarded with a reaction from each movement._

_“You’re enjoying this way too much Trafalgar. Am I the only one who can please you~?” Kidd leans in confidence spilling from his character…Law opens his eyes to address his lover._

_“I would kill anyone else who would try to do the idiotic things you do Eustass-ya.” The threat held its ground despite his state. Kidd was caught by surprise. He really looks up to Law. He felt like an idiot when he admitted to having feelings for him. He thought it was strange and unnatural but when Trafalgar had kissed and told him everything was alright he never doubted the boy for a moment. ‘Only I can do stupid things to Trafalgar.’ He took that to heart._

_“That is a promise Eustass-ya.”_

_‘Damn perverted brat!’ Kidd’s smirk the boy knew him a little too well. He thrusts faster into Trafalgar. He was almost at his limit. He looked down at the tanner boy and saw Trafalgar was close as well._

_Pleasure swept over Law’s body. He felt good and Kidd was pleasing him. His younger schoolmate, he couldn’t believe it himself, but the boy was determined. Kidd bothered Law for years even after figuring out about his incurable sickness. Usually, most of the orphans stayed away from him despite the disease not being contagious. Only he was to die from this natural disaster that was born from his homeland._

_Yet, Kidd continued to bother him and keep him company. Kidd meant a lot to him. He couldn’t ask for a better pest. The boy that he remembered to be was short and annoying. Once he reached high school he approached Law being twice his size with a smile and a little too excited to see his senpai. Law finally concludes that he couldn’t live without his little pest…nor did he want to. From that day on he kept Kidd near._

_The locked turned on the office door. Law looks up from the cell’s bed his eyes barely open. He was finally able to move despite the seastone bars draining and eating at his energy. He would’ve jumped up and tried to seem less suspicious if there wasn’t a heavy red head boy sleeping on him. He was still weak and it almost impossible to move an inch under Kidd’s weight. ‘Move Kidd!’ Law tries to push him off but that failed. By then whoever was coming into the office had already opened the door. But stopped to talk._

_“Smoker chan? Are you attending college as well?” Corazon sang the question at Smoker…an old classmate that just recently graduated from high school with Law. Smoker wasn’t really a go-getter but he wanted to serve justice so policing was up his alley._

_“I’m enrolled in the police academy, I’m training to be an Officer. Under someone named Garp.”_

_“Hahaha, good luck with that.” Corazon laughed…good grief that boy will never make it out of the academy if Garp is his teacher._

_“What? Why?”_

_“Garp is a hard man to deal with.” A little too difficult in Corazon’s opinion. But Smoker may get lucky. Corazon waved Smoker off and stared at his office door. He left Kidd and Law in there for a few hours. They should be the bests of friends by now. Plus, he knew that Law should be dead to the world. Seastone affected him a little more than everyone else._

_He closed the door. He refused to turn around as he listened he heard snoring, he’s pretty sure that was Kidd’s snoring. He turned around and smiled. Law looked as if he was being crushed under Kidd’s body. Law was much smaller then Kidd despite age so it was a priceless moment. He should take a picture. He walked up to the cell they look so peaceful._

_“WAKE UP!! TIME TO GO HOME!”_

_Kidd was startled and fell off the bed finally allowing Law to breathe. Kidd looked over to Corazon rubbing his head as he yawned, “What time is it?”_

_“Mr. Eustass asking for the time is the least of your troubles, where’s your shirt?” Corazon quickly questioned the confused Kidd. Kidd stared at him unable to process the words he just said._

_Kidd slowly looks down at his body, he was definitely shirtless, and his pants were loosely hanging from his waist. “Uhh...heh” He smiled innocently returning his attention to Corazon._

_Law sits up on the cell bed. Kidd must’ve managed to get his pants back on but his shirt not so much. The black tattoos that marked his body decorated his tan skin._

_“Corazon it’s very rare to find me with a shirt on…So what are you getting upset at?”_

_Corazon looks towards Law. Kidd was right it wasn’t surprising for him not to be wearing a shirt…But for Law to so openly have his shirt off. The world must be coming to an end._

_He didn’t have any troubles dealing with his body, it’s just that tattoo on his back. It’s Doflamingo’s symbol. Something brother branded on the poor boy at such a young age. Something every member of the Donquixote Family had connecting them to Doflamingo. Law hated that tattoo he considered it to be a scar. He must really like Kidd. . .especially if he willingly showed that tattoo._

_“Oh, nothing.” Corazon smiled at Kidd’s cluelessness. He looks towards Law who was sitting on the bed just staring at the distress Kidd. “Law I don’t know how you manage to tame this beast.”_

_He laughs at both of their expressions. Corazon then held up a piece of paper. “This is my present to you, Kidd.” Kidd’s face was just confused and Law went to read the paper. He was surprised by what it said._

_“But I thought…you were on call?”_

_“Well I lied and Kidd, I am now your guardian.”_

_“What? You adopted me?”_

_“Yes, Mr. Eustass. I adopted you.” Corazon took back the paper and sat it on his desk. He goes to his seat sitting down at his desk throwing his feet up trying to look cool. He lights a cigarette and easily lights himself on fire. Kidd and Law just watched as he failed at trying to be cool. “What it really means Mr. Eustass is that you and Law can continue your little relationship without hiding it from me.”_

_“You knew Corazon?”_

_“Why yes and that’s because of you Mr. Eustass. You talk in your sleep.”_

_"Aha.” Kidd looks away from Law’s questioning glare and I-told-you-so face. Maybe he fantasizes about Law a lot. He can’t help himself. “Hey I’m a growing Teenage boy, my hormones are all over the place and it’s normal to have sexual fantasies.”_

_“No one said anything about you having sexual fantasies Mr. Eustass. You just told on yourself~” Corazon sung from his desk. He smiled Kidd is just digging his own grave. ___

_“Eustass-ya I think you should just shut-up before you bring yourself down even more.” Law looks at Corazon who just looked back at him with a smile. “Can you open the cell Rosinante-ya?”_

_Corazon just looks at Law it’s really rare for him to call him that. He dances to their cell releasing the two from their prison. He holds out his arms expecting to get a hug from Law. Fuck it was rare for Law to say any of his names in general. As soon as Law left the cell._

_“Room…shock”_

_Corazon felt a shock of electricity run through his body. Yet, he still hugs Law. He was such a cruel young man. Kidd just walked out the cell fixing his pants and picking up his shirt. Corazon just looked questioning him as he walked. Kidd just smirked walking up to Law who was retrieving his book of the desk. He pulled Law into a kiss in front of Corazon. Law’s face brightens up to a different shade as he quickly turns to Corazon embarrassed…Corazon just smiles._

_“He’s still a beast Law, you have to tame him more.”_

_Kidd just sticks out his tongue at Corazon, who only laughed. He grabbed both of them pulling them into a tight embrace. He couldn’t help but smile when he’s around these two. He wanted nothing but them to be safe and happy. These two boys were his pride. “I love you both!”_


End file.
